Sekirei Magic
by revan79
Summary: In the world there is magic. All the countries have their armies of magicians that are conscripted at birth, though in the year 2020 the worlds governments release the magicians from their life service, this story is of one Sahashi Minato and his role as a magician and a Ashikabi. I own nothing-Eternal disclaimer
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, I'm posting a new story. **

**I Hope you all enjoy it, this idea just was swimming around in my head and I had to get it out, this has a liitle bit of crossover with Legend of the Legendary hero's. **

**Oh well enjoy.**

1939- Magic is discovered, people first fear magic and its capabilities and those who use it become the outcasts of society. WWII begins.

1942- Governments observe that magicians have a variety of magic, some are meant for destruction while others for healing.

1943- Magicians are rounded up and conscripted into the Russian and American Militaries. The Magicians display an aptitude for military use in Stalingrad. Other governments rush to gather magicians to combat the Axis powers.

1945- Magicians level half of Berlin within two hours of attacking the city. US drop first nuclear bombs on Nagasaki and Hiroshima. Japan surrenders. All Axis magicians are taken prisoner to camps throughout the world as a sort of spoil of War.

1968- US Magicians are deployed to Vietnam after four years of conflict. Tet offensive is repulsed and US forces pursue the Vietcong into the North. The US magicians leave a wake of death and destruction as they cut through the jungles. To save its communist ally China and Russia deploy their own forces to Vietnam. Soon full out war is declared. The allies consist of the US, Japan, South Korea, South Vietnam, Britain, Australia, and France. The Enemy is Russia, China, North Korea, Laos, Cambodia, and Thailand. WWIII begins.

1986- After nearly twenty years of grueling conflict Russia and its allies surrender. All of Russia's and its ally's magicians are confiscated and taken to prisoner of war camps, most for the rest of their lives. Magicians are still feared amongst the rest of society. After war's end it is made a law that all those born with magical capabilities are to be conscripted into the military.

1990- Hiroto Minaka and Sahashi Takami discover a ship on Kamikura Island with 108 aliens called Sekirei on board. Later that year MBI is born and led by Hiroto Minaka.

2003- Minato Sahashi is born to Sahashi Takami and Hiroto Minaka. Minato is then taken into the military due to him being able to wield magic.

2014- Riots and protests brake out for the mistreatment of Magicians all over the world. An all-out assault is launched on Kamikura Island and is repelled by five defenders. MBI purchases the entire island and wipes its existence from all maps on record.

2020-The governments of the world release all magicians conscripted into the army and back into the world after being on the brink of civil war for six years. All around the world people rejoice in seeing lost sons and daughters returning but are appalled at the training they went through.

**X Line Break X**

Shinto Teito or otherwise known as Tokyo was a massive city. Skyscrapers filled up a lot of the center of the city with houses outlining the city. Trains and cars ran throughout the city carrying people to and from workplaces or school. People bustled along the city streets with a purpose. Shops littered the entire city, selling everything from candy to hardware, workers worked on constructing new buildings throughout the city.

Though the crowds several students rushed to their schools to see if they had passed this year and into the next grade. At one school yard some students cried for joy as they progressed further while others groaned in misery or walked away dejectedly as they failed. One student kept a blank face while the other students gave him a wide berth.

Students looked at him from the corners of their eyes while they whispered to their classmates about him. The student himself was above average-height and slim with a swimmers body with messy black hair, and grey eyes. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a military jacket and a pair of tennis shoes. On his jacket a single patch adorned his left shoulder the patch was of a pentagram with writing all around it.

He stared at the board in front of him with a blank look on his face and a dull bored look in his eyes. He had passed but he had no one to congratulate him, no one wanted to congratulate the freak, he stood alone in a mass of people to always be ostracized by them to always be persecuted and always be feared.

To magician was to be such. "Hello…Mina-Minato-san." Came a timid voice from behind him. Minato looked behind him to see a girl with black hair, grey eyes and dressed in a school uniform standing there timidly. "Sahashi-sama it is good to see you are well." He said bowing to the girl slightly.

The girl blushed as he bowed to her and gave her the honorific. "Minato-san, please just Yukari-san is fine and quit the bowing it's a bit old fashioned, and please drop the Sama." Minato looked at the now named Yukari and bowed his head again. "Forgive me Yukari-sama I shall try to remember this in the future." Yukari felt like face palming as the boy once again bowed to her. "You know what? Never mind this is obviously going nowhere. So how'd you do Minato-san?" Yukari asked the seventeen year old boy as he turned around to glance at the board with Yukari following suit soon after.

"I have passed Yukari-sama. How did you do yourself Yukari –sama?" Yukari studied the board before whopping for joy and jumping on Minato's back while Minato stood still with the blank expression never leaving his face. "I passed! Isn't that great Minato-san?!" Yukari practically shouted in his ear. Some students gawked at the girl as she clung to the expressionless boys back while he did nothing.

"It is indeed 'Great' that you have passed Yukari-sama. If you would kindly vacate my back I would leave you to your celebratory actions." Yukari pouted but let go of Minato. Minato gave another bow to Yukari. "Thank you Yukari-sama now I must take my leave." Minato stated as he walked away from Yukari. Yukari watched him leave, as he walked away the students made a wide gap between him and themselves, Yukari couldn't help but feel drawn to him for some reason like he was the missing link in her life.

She hadn't told her mother about Minato for some reason. Yukari smiled to herself as she admired Minato as he left. Turning she pulled out her phone and told her mother the good news.

Minato walked through the crowds of people as they passed him by. His eyes were dull and bored as he stared at all the smiling people. _'I wonder if they'd be smiling if they knew what I was? Would they keep out of my way or would they attack me? Such a curious race these humans are.' _Minato thought to himself. **'Kill them, shown them why they should fear us. They are nothing but maggots to us, for what they did to us we should repay a thousand fold. No one could stop us, if anything our fellow mages would rise up alongside us and destroy these pathetic fools.' **The voice in his head whispered to him. Minato ignored the voice and pulled a bottle of yellow and red pills out and took two. Minato stuffed the bottle back in his pocket and kept walking forwards through the streets of Tokyo.

Minato kept walking down the street until oddly enough he was alone at an intersection. Minato stopped and looked around him for any disturbance, seeing none he turned to leave the empty street until he was stopped by a voice. "Please get out of the way!" Came the shout above him. Looking above Minato instinctively caught something as it slammed into his chest. From the momentum of the object alone he skidded back several feet.

Once he was sure he wouldn't stumble back Minato looked down at his arms as something soft was pressed against his chest. He was met with a rather curious sight. A young fair skinned woman with brown eyes and brown hair. Her hair was hime-styled; it had short bangs, chin-length strands surrounding her head and framed her face, a single antenna-like strand that hung just above her head and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. She wore a white gi with red string decorating it that resembled the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings. She also wore a pair of red combat gloves.

The girl had her rather impressive bust pressed against his chest as she snuggled into him as he held her. For some reason he felt an odd feeling in his chest as he held her close to his person. The girl's previously closed eyes opened to stare at him as he held her and stared into her innocent brown orbs. "Sorry, Musubi is so sorry. Thank you for catching me." The girl said as she almost literally jumped out of his grip. Minato missed the warmth as the girl bowed to him muttering out apologies.

"That jump really was too much." The girl said to herself as she gazed at the buildings around her. "What were you doing flying through the air in the first place?" Minato asked in his monotone voice and dull eyes. Musubi turned towards him and smiled a bright, almost blindingly so, smile at him. "Musubi was running from two bullies. They threw lightning at me and since Yume-nee wasn't there to help Musubi, Musubi ran." Minato listened to the girl's story and figured she was speaking of two lightning mages.

"Musubi tried to jump from one building to another but the gap was too big" At this she pouted and Minato almost let a smile come to his lips at how adorable she looked. Almost being key word. As it was he kept his blank emotionless façade on and gazed at the woman. "Musubi where is this. 'Yume-nee' at now?" Minato asked her, Musubi for her part smiled again. "Yume-nee went to talk to Karasuba-sama about finding our Ashikabi together." Minato looked at her with a little curiosity in his eyes. "And what pray tell is an Ashikabi?" Musubi gained a glazed look in her eyes at the mention of Ashikabi.

"An Ashikabi is a Sekirei's destined one. The one person we are supposed to find and love and fight for. Someone who will remain with us for eternity." Musubi said this with utter conviction that Minato thought she was preaching to a congregation at some church. "Well that's the way Yume-nee explained it. Karasuba-sama said it was just a way to get stronger." Minato looked at Musubi for a moment.

_'It would be nice to be loved and cared for instead of hated and ostracized for what I am. This Karasuba woman though sounds practical and militaristic if I've ever heard of one.' _Minato thought to himself. Before Minato could do anything else Musubi's eyes widened and she grabbed him and jumped away as a lightning bolt struck their last position. Throughout the entire thing Minato's dull and bored expression never changed.

Looking to the origin of the lightning bolt Minato was treated to another interesting sight. Two women with long black hair done up in two pony tails with hazel eyes. Their clothing was rather odd as well Minato mused to himself. They wore something disturbingly similar to S&M outfits one was blue with the other a purple color. Both had electricity gathered around their hands which caught Minato's attention.

_'They don't need seals to cast their magic? This is either something other than magic or someone has made several advances in magic and these are the prototypes. Either way these two are dangerous.' _Minato thought to himself as Musubi held his hand and looked up at the two S&M twins. "Hold still this is for your own good." Shouted one of the twins.

"No, I won't fight you till I've found my Ashikabi!" Musubi shouted back as the twins crackled with more electricity. "Well it's too bad for you that we only fight unwinged Sekirei." With that they pointed their hands at Musubi and Minato, due to Musubi still holding Minato's hand, and fired a bolt of electricity at them. Musubi dashed off still unconsciously holding onto Minato's hand and dragging him behind her like a ragdoll. Minato's face stayed blank even as he hit a light post and left a dent in the side of it.

_'There were no seals when they fired that bolt so that means they're different, perhaps they're like Musubi, Musubi still hasn't tired out yet and is moving as fast as someone using seals to propel them at faster speeds.' _Minato thought to himself. Musubi finally stopped at a place near a river and bridge with several tennis courts to their left and the bank of the river to their right. Minato stood up and looked at Musubi, who was not tired in the slightest, with blood leaking down his face from the few times he hit a light post.

Musubi was looking forward and did not see the blood streaming down his face as he looked at her with a dull and bored expression. "Musubi who were those twins?" Minato asked with his still monotone voice. Despite the fact that most would find his voice weird and just plain creepy Musubi felt a little warmth in her chest as his voice cut through the silence. Turning around her eyes widened at seeing all the blood pouring down his face and him looking like it was just a walk in the park. "What happened Minato-san? Are you hurt? Who did this to you?" Musubi asked all these questions rapidly giving almost no time for a response.

"I hit a light post Musubi-sama, multiple times, and yes this hurts a lot. The last question would be the light posts of the city Musubi-sama." Minato stated in his monotone voice and Musubi bowed her head asking for forgiveness. "Musubi-sama you did not answer my question as to who those two were." Musubi straightened from her bowed position and smiled at Minato.

"Those were the two bullies Musubi told Minato-san about." Minato nodded his head in understanding. "What is a Sekirei?" Minato asked Musubi referencing to what the twins had been talking about. "Musubi is a Sekirei Minato-san." Minato nodded his head again. "Thank you Musubi-sama for answering my question and pulling me away from danger." He stated referencing to the part where she pulled him from the twins electric attacks.

Though he had no doubt in his mind that he could beat the two in a battle, but it was still considerate of the girl even if he did hit every street lamp for twelve city blocks straight. Musubi's smile if possible became even brighter and wider at his thanks. "No problem Minato-san, after all you did catch Musubi." Before anymore could be said Musubi started to fall forwards and Minato caught her quickly hoping to prevent the girls head from meeting concrete.

When she looked at him he had the slight urge to sweat drop but disregarded it. Musubi's eyes were big and watery and her bottom lip trembled as she looked so damn cute at this moment if Minato hadn't been trained to be emotionless he was sure he would've glomped her. "Minato-san Musubi is hungry." Minato nodded his head and slung her arm over his shoulders and walked towards his home. "If you wish we can go to my home and eat do you wish to do so?" Minato asked as he walked home regardless of the girl's answer he still had to go home.

In reply he was nearly hugged to death in fact he could've sworn he heard ribs start to break as she squeezed. "Thank you so much Minato-san! Minato-san is the best!" The girl joyously shouted. Minato again had the urge to sweat drop but resisted it as he walked home.

**X Line Break X**

Minato sat in his home which was a large two story house with a mix of classic Japanese and Modern architecture with a large back yard with a privacy fence. The house was like a mansion in a way with many bedrooms and a large fully stocked kitchen. He had once thought of turning the building into an inn but had thought better of it, but he still helped out old friends should they drop by, instead he lived alone almost always and he was left to his own devices.

Now sitting in his dining room and watching Musubi eat Minato watched in awe on the inside and a neutral exterior as Musubi ate twenty burgers from a restaurant he had gone to as they went to his home. He had eaten three burgers and gave the rest of his meal to Musubi as she had been devouring them one after the other. Once Musubi was done she gave a bright smile to Minato and bowed her head towards him. "Thank you so much Minato-san that was very delicious." Minato almost gave the overly cute girl a smile but restrained himself. "You are welcome Musubi-sama." Minato said as he noticed the girl cutely put her pointer finger together and looking down with a little embarrassment on her face.

"Is there something you wish to ask Musubi-sama?" Minato asked as he brought his cup of steaming hot tea to his lips. "Uh…Musubi was wonder if Minato-san would grant Musubi another favor?" Musubi asked, Minato for his part nearly raised an eyebrow but didn't and kept his mask of neutrality on his face. "If it is within my power I shall do so." Minato said as he stared at Musubi. "Could Musubi stay here with you?" She asked. Minato blinked owlishly at Musubi and Musubi let out a small giggle.

Minato slowly sighed before nodding his head. "Yes, Musubi-sama you may stay here for as long as you wish." Musubi instantly brightened at this and glomped Minato and Minato himself smiled slightly as he rested his head on top of the girls head as she hugged him and he attempted to hug back since he had no experience in showing affection. Minato let the smile drop as he let go of Musubi after holding her close to him for a longer than normal amount of time.

"Do you have other clothes?" Minato asked her as he pointed to her Miko outfit she currently had on. Musubi blushed and shook her head no. Minato nodded his head and stood up to put the trash in the trash can, after doing so he motioned for Musubi to follow him; Musubi herself was awed by the size of the place. It had at least six bedrooms, two separate bathrooms each with a shower and bath, a small library, and several other doors that were closed and probably locked. But overall it was nice though it lacked something but what she couldn't really tell.

"Minato-san how did you get this place?" Musubi asked him curiously. Minato glanced behind him at Musubi for a second before returning his sight forward. "I had a lot of favors to call in, a lot of money, and so I…_persuaded_ some people to let me have this house." Musubi noticed the way he said persuaded sounded really similar to Karasuba-sama's voice. But it was only for a split second.

Meanwhile Minato was cursing himself for letting the voice take control it was just for one moment. But if the voice took over then in one moment he could destroy a large portion of the city. They reached a closed door a moment later and pulling it open Musubi's eyes widened.

It was a large room with a window facing the backyard with bamboo blinds, a large king sized bed with emerald green covers rested against the right wall, a large closet was in the left wall, the floor was made of hardwood as was most of the house's flooring. Minato walked into the room with Musubi following closely and Minato threw open the closet doors revealing tons of clothing. "Choose what you will Musubi-sama."

Musubi stepped up to the racks of clothing and picked out a white button up shirt. Minato bowed to Musubi and turned to leave. "Musubi-sama you may have this room I shall take one of the spares please make yourself comfortable and have a goodnight." Minato stated as he left. Musubi turned towards where Minato last stood and put a hand over her heart. "Minato-san." She whispered as her heart beat sped up with the thought of him even if he did seem cold, distant, and unfeeling for some reason it still made her heart speed up.

During the night Minato woke up and reached under the pillow he used with the futon and nearly pulled out a knife to kill whatever had gotten close during the night only to stop once he saw who it was. The blade was showing an inch or so when he stopped the draw and looked at Musubi as she snuggled into him. She was looking at him with half lidded eyes and with a slight dusting of pink on her cheeks as she gazed at him.

Minato sighed and pushed the blade back under the pillow and fell back down onto the pillow as he gazed at Musubi. "Minato-san?" She questioned sleepily. Minato sighed and looked at her. "Musubi-sama what are you doing in my room next to me?" He asked her with a quiet voice. Musubi smiled slightly and tried to snuggle closer to him even though the blanket Minato had acted as a barrier between them.

"Musubi was lonely and couldn't sleep." She stated sleepily with half lidded eyes. "Can Musubi stay here with Minato-san?" Minato looked at her and her adorableness and sighed in defeat. "Yes you may stay here Musubi-sama, but next time please warn me before you try to crawl into bed with me." He said as he relaxed his body. Musubi nodded and then shivered a bit as the house was rather cool at night. "Here" Minato said as he lifted the girl up slightly, so little that she probably didn't notice in her sleepy state, and placed the blanket over both of them. "Better?" He asked as Musubi snuggled into him and the blanket.

"Yes Minato-san, much better. Thank you Minato –san for everything." She said in a voice that sounded so different from her normally childish one. Minato opened one eye and smiled at her slightly before falling to sleep.


	2. First winging and a snow woman

**I'm back and with a new chapter hope you enjoy. please leave any comments or reviews. bye bye**

The Next Morning Minato woke up with a surprise. He had fallen asleep on his back and during some period during the night Musubi had found a way on top of him. So here he was with a cute girl wearing a button up shirt that barely held together against the girl's impressive bust on top of him in bed. Musubi woke up soon after he did with a cute yawn and sat up on his chest letting the blanket fall around them. Looking over to a clock on the wall Minato saw the time was five A.M. just the right time as usual.

Musubi rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at Minato with half lidded eyes that were quickly becoming filled with energy. "Good morning Minato-san." She said rather happily. "Good morning to you as well Musubi-sama. Would you kindly get off of me so I can get ready?" He asked in a soft voice that was oddly enough filled with a small amount of warmth.

Musubi nodded her head and got off of Minato as he stood up dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Minato directed Musubi to get a shower and to get dressed so she did so. When she came back dressed and clean she found Minato waiting for her by the door dressed in a black long sleeve shirt, tan cargo pants, tennis shoes, black fingerless gloves, and his normal military jacket. Musubi smiled at him and put on her shoes before following him away from the house and into the city.

"So Minato-san what are we doing?" Musubi asked as she felt her hunger start to grow. Minato looked at her as they walked side by side on the sidewalk with his emotionless mask on as usual. "We shall eat then we can look for the 'Yume-nee' person you mentioned yesterday if you so wish." He stated in his monotone voice.

"Thank you Minato-san! You are the best!" She yelled as she hugged him. No one was around this time of day being so early and all so no one noticed the very faint dusting of pink on his cheeks. Musubi let Minato down and failed to notice the blush before it was gone again. "You are welcome Musubi-sama. Now let's be off." He said as he walked towards a restaurant with Musubi following after him happily.

Eleven entrees, twelve appetizers', and eight desserts later and they left the restaurant. Musubi happily rubbed her stomach in contentment as Minato kept a blank face on. The people in the restaurant watched with wide eyes as they left while the staff shook in fear of the girl's bottomless pit of a stomach. As they walked down the street they started to notice more and more people were coming outside to begin the new day.

"Minato-san would you allow Musubi to cook lunch for us today?"Musubi asked him as he looked at her strangely. "Why would you do so Musubi-sama?" He asked in a confused tone. Musubi pouted a bit before beaming at him with a bright eyes and an equally bright smile. "Because Minato-san has been so kind to Musubi, allowing me to stay at your house, buying me food, allowing me to sleep in your bed with you," The last comment brought an almost unnoticeable blush to his cheeks. "So Allow Musubi to cook for us." She said as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Minato sighed in defeat. "Very well Musubi-sama you may cook." At this she gave a little cheer. "But we need groceries as my kitchen has little to no supplies." Musubi nodded her head as she thought of a solution. "Then Musubi can get the groceries while Minato-san can relax for a while." Musubi said as she was about to run off before she could Minato put a hand on her shoulder. "Musubi, you will require money as payment for groceries and supplies." He said as he handed her a large wad of paper bills.

Musubi took the money and put it inside of her boot, as Minato had pointed out that it was a good place to store items, and she was off. Minato sighed slightly and walked away towards a store he had wanted to go to as he had told Musubi to head home after giving her the money stating he wanted to do a few other things. As he walked he noticed a bakery that was either opening or reopening but he didn't pay attention to that. No he paid attention to the two women who had shot lightning bolts at him and Musubi the other day that were now handing out pamphlets and balloons to people as they walked by the store. Now they were dressed in maid outfits.

One of them, the one in the blue outfit, turned his way and once she saw him her eyes widened. "Hibiki look who it is." She said to the other twin who once looking his way locked her eyes onto him. Minato backed away as the two women made their excuses to their boss and started to follow him. When they started to pick up speed he turned tail land ran. He would fight them, just not in the middle of densely populated areas.

So he dodged through the crowds of people and vaulted and leaped over obstacles while the twins seemed content to roof hop after him. Minato turned right and ran into Musubi who was apparently looking for him. "Ah, Minato-san I forgot the list of things we needed." She said as he grabbed her by the arm and ran again surprising her as he ran nearly as fast as she could. Then a bolt of lightning struck the spot they were at previously.

They dodged down several streets until they eventually hit a dead end alley. One of the twins took one end while the other took the other end. "Give up now and make this less painful for yourself." One of the twins said as electricity ran across her hands. Minato pulled Musubi close to him as he looked at both twins. He felt the power he had used throughout his life course through him as the twins looked about ready to attack.

Then Musubi knocked both off them backwards with Minato landing on his back and Musubi on top of him. He was about to reprimand her when he saw her face. It was flushed and most of it was red as she panted, her eyes seemed glazed over and he could feel the heat her body gave out a foot away. Slowly Musubi closed the distance between them.

"Minato-san…my body…so hot….please help me cool down." She said as she leaned in close and surprised him by taking his lips with hers. The two twins protested and could only watch as several wings of pink light sprang into existence originating from the Sekirei crest on her back. The wings expanded and brushed against the alley walls and then cocooned Musubi and Minato. Minato for his part couldn't seem to understand what was happening.

Then he felt a pull on his power and felt the power course over to Musubi. After a few seconds the wings receded back into Musubi's back and into the crest that was now a deep red and in between her shoulder blades near the base of her neck.

Musubi released the kiss and stared at a now thoroughly surprised Minato who had his eyes bulging, a raging blush, and a little blood leaking from his nose. "Sekirei number eighty eight Musubi yours now and forever." With that she stood up with a confidant smile on her face and bright eyes that burned with a passion. "All right let's go!" She shouted at one of the twins.

Meanwhile Minato could only stare into space. Eventually he was knocked out of it and took off his right hand glove. Looking at his palm he saw a pentagram with two lines around it with writing in between the two lines now burning brightly on the back and palm of his hand. _'What the fuck just happened? The symbol only appears if I…use…magic.' _He thought to himself before searching through his power and feeling a connection that wasn't there before.

He felt emotions come across the connection. Happiness, anxiety, joy and above all love. He could also feel some of his power flow to the other side strengthening the connection. He felt the connection and through his magic he found the other end of the connection was Musubi. Minato stood up and looked towards the twin in purple otherwise known as Hibiki. "What do you plan on doing?" Minato asked in a cold nearly dead voice that sent shivers down Hibiki's spine.

Hibiki shrugged her shoulders and looked towards the fight as Musubi and Hikariduked it out. "For now nothing, but if the need arises I'll interfere." She informed him as they both turned towards the fight as Hikari was being steadily pushed back. Musubi threw a punch and Hikari threw up an electrical barrier and staggered backwards as the attack impacted the shield. Eventually the two disengaged and Hikari was panting while Musubi looked just to be warming up.

"Hikari let's go, we don't fight winged Sekirei." With that the two left. With Hikari shrugging as she left. "Wait up Musubi wasn't done yet!" Musubi shouted as she watched the two jump over the roof tops to escape. Minato walked next to Musubi after putting his glove on and put his hand on her shoulder gently. "Leave them be Musubi-sama, we shall no doubt see them again at some point in the future."

Minato's voice had lost most of the coldness from before and now was a slight bit warmer. "Okay Minato-san." Musubi said, Minato couldn't help but notice that the girls' clothing was torn in several places leaving it not much more than rags. Minato shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Musubi. "Minato-san?"Musubi questioned as she held the jacket.

"Your clothing was torn during the battle Musubi-sama. If we were to go out into public as you are now you would be considered indecent." Minato said with a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. Musubi looked at her current attire and noticed that it was torn up quite a bit. "Is this about modesty Minato-san? Yume-nee says that I have trouble with modesty." Musubi said as Minato nodded his head slightly.

Musubi put on the jacket and buttoned it up and immediately relished in the smell and warmth from her Ashikabi's jacket. Minato nodded to himself and put his arm around Musubi's shoulders to guide her as they left the alley. "We need to go home Musubi-sama." Minato said as they left. Minato led them through the crowds of the city and picked up the kitchen supplies like they had originally planned and afterwards they made their way to their home.

Entering the house Minato and Musubi removed their shoes and set the kitchen supplies and ingredients in the kitchen. Minato and Musubi put the supplies away and Minato began asking his questions. "Musubi, what happened in the alley?" He asked in a confused tone compared to his normally cold and bored tone.

Musubi in turn turned towards Minato and flashed him a warm smile. "Minato-san winged me and became my Ashikabi now and forever." She stated happily. Minato nodded his head as he put a few packages of meat away inside the freezer. "And those twins were Sekirei as well I take it?" Minato asked and Musubi nodded her head. "Yeah they were, though Musubi is a fist type Sekirei." She stated which earned a slightly raised eyebrow from Minato. "A fist type?"Musubi nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I have more energy and am physically stronger than other Sekirei. The two mean Sekirei from this morning were simple types." Minato once again raised an eyebrow. "What's a simple type?" Musubi wasted no time in answering. "A simple type is a Sekirei who can control an element." Minato nodded his head in understanding as they finished putting all the items away.

Minato picked up a cup and filled it with water as he walked into the living room with Musubi following, with a frown on her face; Minato's face was unreadable as he took a seat on the couch in front of his forty inch TV. Musubi stopped a few feet away from Minato as he set the cup of water on the coffee table that was in between the couch and TV.

The living room they were in was rather large with multiple love seats, a large couch big enough to fit at least six people, two reclining chairs, a large coffee table in the middle and the forty inch flat screen TV on the opposite side of the couch.

Musubi held her hands together and looked down. "Minato-san are you upset with Musubi?" Minato looked up at Musubi and studied her face before shaking his head. "No Musubi-sama, I am just confused and surprised is all." Musubi looked up at her Ashikabi and smiled at him. Minato couldn't help but smile at Musubi's happy face.

"Minato-san."Musubi muttered happily. Minato looked at her and still had the smile on his face unconsciously. 'What is it Musubi-sama?" Musubi rushed over and hugged him burying her head into his chest. "You're smiling Minato-san." Minato himself was startled as he realized he was smiling as well, before he buried his head into the girls shoulder and held her close. He had only known her for barely twenty four hours and yet she had made him smile, and wormed her way into his heart to the point he was ready to fight for her to the death.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He whispered to her as he held her tight against his chest. They separated a moment later and Musubi took a seat next to Minato on the couch and leaned into his warmth. Not a moment later the TV sprang to life with a man on screen. "Congratulations!" The man shouted at them, Minato having been nearly asleep reached for his knife but stopped seeing the crazy man on TV and started to search for the remote to turn the abominable thing off.

"Welcome to the Sekirei plan young man, where you'll have to fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Minato stopped searching for the remote and looked at the man in the TV with cold eyes and a dull expression. "You aren't a commercial are you?" Minato asked as he stared impassively at the strange man.

The man had white hair that went everywhere, glasses and a maniacal smile on his face. He wore pure white clothes, a white business suit and a white cape. "Why certainly not young man! I'm the game keeper of the Sekirei plan and you are a contender. I make it my job to greet every Ashikabi that takes part in this glorious plan."

Musubi was soon waking up and upon seeing the man in the TV her eyes widened. "Hello Professor!" She greeted enthusiastically. "Oh hello number eighty eight I see you found your Ashikabi and such a strange one at that." Minato didn't know why but he had the very strong urge to wipe this man's existence from the face of the planet just from the man's tone of voice.

"Just who are you?" Minato asked as he stared at the man, the man's smile if possible got wider. "Why my dear boy do you not watch the news or read the papers?" Minato kept his face impassive as he stared at the man some more. "No, I have not had that luxury for quite some time." Minato answered as he stared the man down unblinkingly. The man's smile faltered for but a second.

"Well then allow me to educate you. My name is Hiroto Minaka I am the CEO and president of MBI." Minato did not let up his stare as he looked at the man. "Now I have a certain set of rules for you as an Ashikabi." Minaka's character turned serious suddenly. "Rule number one: you may not tell anyone not involved in the Sekirei plan about said plan, otherwise MBI shall respond with full force."

_ 'As if you could stop me.'_Minato thought to himself. "Rule number two: You may not under any circumstance leave the city or MBI will retaliate with full force and hunt you down. Now for the fun part." Minaka said slipping into his normal character. "MBI will contact you should the need arise like say should someone attempt escape or defy me we may have you and the other Ashikabi's and their Sekirei hunt down the offender for a favor from MBI. Good luck to you Minato-san may the gods look upon you with favor." With that the man on the TV disappeared.

Musubi looked over at Minato to see him just staring at the TV and then lean back into the couch. "Musubi-sama." He stated catching her attention. "Yes Minato-san?" She asked as she watched him get up and head towards the door. "Is Yume-nee strong and will she be an ally or an enemy?" Minato asked as Musubi followed him and he put on his shoes. "It all depends Minato-san if she has winged anybody or not but I think she will be an ally and yes she is very strong."

The doorbell rang and Minato looked at the door before opening it and coming face to face with a man in a black suit with a MBI pendant on his lapel. The man shoved a box into Minato's hands and then left in a limo that was out on the street. Minato stepped back inside and set the box down before opening it up and finding a few sets of clothes. "Oh! My clothes!"Musubi exclaimed and took the box.

"Musubi, please get dressed and we'll head out to find Yume-sama." Minato stated as she nodded her head and started to change prompting Minato to turn away with red on his cheeks. "Okay I'm ready." Musubi said happily as Minato turned around to see Musubi dressed in a pair of her own clothes that were identical to her first pair he found her in. "Musubi-sama may I have my jacket please?" Minato asked with his hand outstretched.

Musubi nodded her head and handed Minato his jacket and he donned the Jacket and walked out the door with Musubi following suit. _'Let's see if we can find this Yume.'_ Minato thought to himself as they walked down the streets of the capital. They walked through the park as the night fell and the street lamps came to life. Minato stopped at a large clearing in the park and looked at a park bench.

What caught his attention was not the bench itself but the person on said bench. It was a woman with, light brown hair and a blank, depressed expression. She wore a bloodied and dirty white lab coat and a pair of panties, but the other thing that caught his attention was the Sekirei crest on her forehead. The symbol was a bloody crimson color that to Minato made it seem like it was carved into her head with a knife.

Minato felt something drawing him to the woman. He walked towards her and stopped a foot away from the bench and woman. He gazed at her with an expression that was eerily similar to hers. The woman looked at his feet first and then her eyes travelled up to his face and stared into his expressionless eyes. "What are you doing out here?" He questioned her as they stared each other down with Musubi standing a few inches away from Minato slightly behind him.

"I…am…broken." She stated in a sad monotone like voice. "How are you broken?" He asked her as she looked into his dull grey orbs. "I…am…unwinnable…broken…useless." Minato shook his head no slowly. "You have your uses I'm sure of it. Can you fight?" He asked her in a slightly more sympathetic tone. She nodded her head yes and looked at him with confused eyes. "Then you can still find someone to love and protect them. Fight for them if not for them then for yourself. Find what you want to do. If no one will care for you then I will." He spoke in a sympathetic tone that still held a bit of emotionless to it but was better than how he spoke twenty four hours ago.

"Will…you accept me?" She asked with a bit of hope in her voice. Minato nodded his head yes and held his hand out to her. "I will accept you. I know what it means to be called broken, useless, and different. But I survived and so will you." Minato spoke with his hand out stretched to her. The woman stared at his hand for a moment before taking it.

Even through the gloves Minato could feel how cold her skin was. Then was again surprised when the woman kissed him. He returned the kiss though somewhat awkwardly due to him not having any other kisses other than the one time with Musubi. The woman for her part couldn't be happier someone had a purpose for her. She swore then and there to protect this person with her now and forever.

Then she felt a power sweep through her entire being and congregate in between her shoulder blades. Her eyes opened as did Minato's and they both pulled back in time to see wings that seemed to be made of ice appear around them both and encompass them like a cocoon. They surrounded the two and Minato could feel the cold through his jacket. He looked at the woman and watched her face as the tattoo disappeared from her forehead and reappeared in between her shoulder blades.

As the tattoo disappeared the woman's face became one of pure bliss like a great burden was lifted from her shoulders. Minato's own face was a little confused but soon it changed back into its normally impassive expression. The woman looked at her Ashikabi with adoration and love in her eyes as his eyes landed on hers with a little bit of warmth and compassion in them compared to the dullness that used to be there.

"Sekirei number 7 Akitsu yours now and forever my Ashikabi." The woman, now named Akitsu, said as the wings shattered like ice around them. The falling tiny crystallites made the entire scene somehow seem magical and Minato gave a slight nod of his head to her before handing her his jacket. Akitsu looked between the Jacket and Minato and Minato offered a small smile. "You should wear it." Akitsu nodded her head and donned the jacket.

Once the Jacket was on her and zipped up Akitsu realized how warm the jacket was and snuggled deeper inside of it while taking in her Ashikabi's scent. The jacket itself covered everything down to mid-thigh on the woman and seemed a bit baggy on her. "Better?" Minato asked her as she gave a nod of her head to him. "Good, let's go home and we'll get some food for you." Minato said as he turned to see Musubi standing there looking at the two of them with her hands clasped together and teary eyes.

"Musubi, what's wrong?" Minato asked the girl as she smiled at him. "Nothing is wrong Minato-san. It's just that I can feel the love you have for the two of us." Minato raised an eyebrow before shrugging and turning to leave. He got a few feet past Musubi before an explosion ripped through the ground in front of him. "That's far enough." A voice came out from the woods.

Minato glared into the woods and saw someone step out from the shadows. It revealed a young maybe twenty year old man with black hair, black obsidian eyes, and a crazed smile on his face. He was dressed in all black with a black trench coat, black fingerless gloves, and combat boots. "Who are you?" Minato asked the man as he glared at the crazed man who let out a fit of insane giggles.

"I'm just a little birdie. says you got to go. So I'm here to say bye-bye." The man stated in a crazed tone. "You are in MR. Higa's way and that won't do so you have to go now." The man let out a cackle and pointed his hands palm forward at Minato. The man's hands started to glow red as a red glow surrounded the man's feet and black writing swirled around him before sinking into the ground and a large red ball of glowing energy came into existence in his hands.

Minato closed his eyes and felt for the magic in his body and grasped it. The orb of red light shot out of the man's palm and towards Minato as Akitsu, and Musubi both rushed towards Minato but were to slow to intercept the ball of energy. Minato opened his eyes with his bangs shadowing them. From the shadow cast by his bangs a bright red glow could be seen.

_Booooom!_


	3. Magic fight

**Hello here's another chapter of Sekirei Magic.**

**I'm really happy about the reviews and the favorites and follows, please leave any comments in the reviews or PM me. **

**Without further ado here's the next chapter.**

_Booooom!_

The ball of light impacted where Minato was with a loud explosion destroying everything and creating a crater about ten feet all around Minato's position. Musubi was thrown backwards and Akitsu caught her before setting the girl back on her feet and looking at the area where her Ashikabi was just a minute ago with tear filled eyes. _'No! I just got my Ashikabi! I was happy! Why?! Why does this always happen to me?' _Akitsu thought to herself. The man's cackling brought the two Sekirei out of it as they glared at the man as he laughed madly.

"Is that the best you can do?" A cold unfeeling voice cut through the man's cackling as they all stared at the area where Minato was. The dust from the explosion settled revealing a perfectly fine Minato standing there casually. "What?! I killed you!" The crazed man shouted as he prepared another red ball of energy. Before he could do anything but point his palms at Minato, Minato himself reached into one of his pockets and pulled a knife out and threw it at the crazed man.

The knife sailed through the air and hit the man in between the eyes and knocking him backwards. The crazed man could only stare at Minato and just before he died he caught sight of something that would haunt him in the afterlife. In Minato's eyes was a glowing blue pentagram with a circle around it comprised of two rings, in between the two rings was strange writing. The symbol oddly enough cast an eerie red glow around Minato's eyes making him seem demonic.

The crazed man's eyes widened in horror as he fully understood his mistake. _You don't mess with a monster. _

Akitsu and Musubi looked at their Ashikabi's back as he lowered his hand and the pentagram left his eyes along with the glow. Then they looked at the dead body of the man who attacked them. "Minato-san what happened?" Musubi asked him as he walked towards the body and ripped the knife out of the corpse. "We were attacked by a mage, and a moderately powerful one at that." Minato stated as he wiped the knife clean on the dead man's trench coat before sheathing the knife.

"Come on we need to go." Minato said while moving down the path out of the park. Akitsu and Musubi followed Minato both looking at his back worriedly. "Minato-sama?"Akitsu asked as they moved down the empty streets. "Yes Akitsu-sama?" Akitsu was surprised by the honorific but didn't show it. "How did you survive the blast?" She questioned and Musubi actually paid attention as they awaited Minato's answer.

"I can do a little bit of magic so I threw up a barrier in time to intercept the spell." He explained in a monotone. "Minato-san what is a mage?" Minato looked back at his two Sekirei when Musubi asked her question and Akitsu also was curious as to what a mage was. "I shall explain once we reach the house. Will that satisfy you both?" He asked as he watched them nod and continued back towards the house.

The trip back to the house was uneventful and quiet. They entered the house and Akitsu looked around curiously at the new surroundings before looking at Minato as he walked to the kitchen. "Musubi-sama would you help Akitsu-sama get some clothes on while I prepare some food?" He asked as he went about fixing dinner. Musubi nodded her head enthusiastically and led Akitsu to the bedroom to outfit her in some clean clothes.

When the two girls came back they were greeted with the sight of a table with tea, noodles, rice, and various other foods. They looked at the head of the table to see Minato sitting down with a cup of tea. Minato looked at the girls to see Akitsu now dressed in a thigh length t-shirt, and a pair of shorts. He motioned for them to sit. Akitsu took the seat to his left and Musubi his right the two girls dug into the food with gusto and Minato ate as well just without as much gusto. Akitsu seemed more refined but when the food even neared her mouth it seemed to just up and disappear suggesting otherwise.

When they were done Minato put the dishes in the sink and once the dishes were clean he went and sat at the table where his two Sekirei were. Taking a sip of his tea he eyed the two girls with a calculating gaze. "Ask your questions." He stated. "What's a mage?"Musubi asked with Akitsu looking towards him. "A mage is a human with special powers and abilities, much like you Sekirei; the difference is that whenever we use most of our powers a seal appears." Minato explained to the two getting wide eyes from Musubi and a nod from Akitsu.

"How have you not heard of Mages?" Minato asked the two, the two Sekirei shook their heads no. "When we were in MBI we didn't get very much information on the outside just the basics. We were told of mages just not what was so special." Akitsu explained in a monotone. "Ah…that explains it." Minato said,Musubi looked at Minato with a curious gaze. "Yes Musubi? A question?" Minato asked seeing the girls look.

"What type of mage is Minato-san?" Musubi asked as she stared curiously at him. "I'm…a different type of Mage. No more questions." Minato stated as he put away the tea cups. Musubi pouted and Akitsu nodded her head. After washing the tea cups and putting them away Minato walked to his room that he had slept in the day before. Opening the door and crawling underneath the covers Minato closed his eyes but couldn't do to two things snuggling against him.

Opening his eyes he was greeted with the sight of Akitsu cuddling his right arm and Musubi his left, both girls had their eyes closed and were breathing evenly suggesting they were asleep. Minato oddly enough felt calm and unthreatened. The only other being that he hadn't thrown through a wall for touching him was Yukari, and now apparently these two girls.

Minato closed his eyes and relaxed himself and slowly felt himself fall asleep.

**X Line Break X**

When Akitsu and Musubi awoke it was a surprise to them both that Minato was out of bed and they were clutching a pillow. Both of the women got up and opened the door to the hallway only to be greeted by the smell of food. The two Sekirei followed the smell to the kitchen and were greeted with the sight of several plates of food on the table and their Ashikabi sitting at the head of the table drinking his usual cup of tea. He was already dressed in what was becoming his normal outfit.

It was a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, black fingerless gloves and his military jacket. The jacket was zipped up as opposed to how it was normally open.

The two Sekirei's bellies rumbled loudly getting a slight blush on Akitsu's cheeks and a blush on Musubi's cheeks as well. Minato looked up from his cup of tea and looked at the two Sekirei before closing his eyes and returning to his cup of tea. "Dig in." Minato said quietly, with those two words the two Sekirei descended upon the piles of food.

In almost no time at all the food was gone and the two Sekirei were satisfied. Musubi sighed and lay back on the floor. "That was good Minato-san." Musubi complimented. "Ah…yes it was." Akitsu voiced her agreement. Minato nodded his head and gathered the dishes. "Get dressed you two. Akitsu a box of clothes arrived today for you. They are in the bedroom." Minato told them. Akitsu and Musubi went to get dressed and Akitsu was curios wondering what her clothes were.

Ten minutes later the two girls came back dressed and ready. Musubi wore her Miko-like outfit and Akitsu's clothes were….interesting to say the least. It was a top that was a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono, but that was where the similarities ended. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric and was larger than the standard cutout for her head, it was wider, allowing some of Akitsu's shoulders to be seen and then going down in a very low V cut that showed off nearly a third of her breasts and stopped at her upper stomach. A black obi with a bow in the front held the shirt tightly against her body. She had chains in her ensemble, which was used to bind her clothes together above her breasts, while the other set looped around her neck and then went down between her cleavage.

Minato raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Are the clothes to your liking Akitsu?" Minato asked,Akitsu looked at Minato and her clothes before nodding her head. "Well that is good. Today we are going shopping." Minato stated receiving questioning looks from both the girls. "Those clothes are okay. But you still need casual clothes and others that can be replaced or used for working." Minato explained get a wide eyed expression from Musubi and a nod from Akitsu.

"Let's go." Minato spoke as he stood up donning a pair of tennis shoes. Musubi and Akitsu followed Minato out the door and into the city. Minato walked with his hands in his pockets and his eyes kept darting back and forth searching for enemies that might pop out of nowhere. The two Sekirei just looked in awe of the city. Well Musubi did Akitsu just stared ahead at her Ashikabias and kept a lookout for any other Sekirei.

The people of the city watched the trio as they passed by. The men with jealousy at Minato's 'luck'.The women with disdain thinking of him as some sort of play boy. As soon as the men and women on the street caught sight of the patch on Minato's jacket they backed up with fear in their eyes. Others glared at him hatefully. Minato ignored the looks while Musubi was oblivious to them. Akitsu on the other hand looked at her Ashikabi as he garnered the looks from the populace.

"Minato-sama, why are the people staring at you?" Akitsu asked him. Minato stopped with Musubi stopping her staring and looking about and indeed noticing the stares Minato was receiving. "Because, Akitsu-sama people fear what they do not understand and what is more powerful than them." Minato spoke without emotion and stared at the people about them.

The people actually stopped their staring and started moving about again, this time with more speed. "Let's go, I do not like being in crowded areas." Minato said as they resumed their trip. Throughout the trip the two Sekirei paid more attention to their Ashikabi and noticed he gained more looks from people as they moved farther into the town.

Eventually the trio arrived at a large shopping center. Musubi had wide eyes and an open mouth expression while Akitsu had a small amount of surprise on her face. "Musubi-sama, it would be wise to close your mouth. The store is inside." Minato said as he led the way in. As he walked forwards Musubi and Akitsu couldn't see the small red glow emanating from his eyes due to his back being towards them.

The two Sekirei watched in confusion as the people in front of them parted like the red sea for them. Unknown to them Minato was using a tiny portion of his magic to influence people to give them a wide berth. The three walked through the mall to a clothing store, all the while the masses of people created a wide circle around them. Musubi and Akitsu looked at Minato all the way to the store with worry, and confusion. Through their bond they could feel small amounts of distaste, anger, and more concerning fear.

When they entered the store the glow from Minato's eyes faded away and it was like nothing ever happened. A woman that evidently worked at the store approached them with a smile on her face. "Ah, do you need some help?" The woman asked with a pleasant smile. "My two friends need some clothes and none of us know anything about clothes." Minato stated as he gestured to Akitsu and Musubi.

"Anything specific that you need?" The woman asked as she perused through the aisles of clothes. "Some workout clothes, casual clothes, and nightwear." Minato stated as Musubi and Akitsu looked about the clothes. "Is there a limit on money?" The woman asked Minato as she held up a piece of clothing and then put it back. "Money is of no concern." The woman turned to him and smiled again. "Well then I think I have a few ideas."

Nearly two hours later and a few hundred outfits later Minato, Musubi and Akitsu exited the store. All three carried clothing bags, Musubi with a large smile on her face, Akitsu with a barely noticeable up turning of her lips, and Minato with a dusting of red on his cheeks. _'Who knew they made such clothing?' _Minato thought to himself. The types of clothes the store had were…very interesting.

Musubi had gotten white t-shirts and bloomers for her training clothes, t-shirts, and jeans for casual clothes, and an assortment of other outfits that she found pleasing. Akitsu had found a black t-shirt with a snow flake over her heart and a pair of jeans for casual clothes, when asked about training clothes she had stated that she would like to keep her current clothes for that. What neither of the Sekirei knew was that Minato had bought several dresses, and kimonos, at the owner's insistence for special occasions.

Minato activated his magic again without his Sekirei noticing and again the crowds parted like the red sea. They had no trouble exiting the mall and as soon as they hit the street Minato deactivated his magic. On the way back Minato was once again subjugated to the glares and looks of fear from people. **_'Kill them; they know nothing of what we have suffered at their kind's hands. We should educate them. All you have to do is let me loose and watch as I fulfill our revenge.' _**The voice resounded throughout his head.

Minato shifted a few of the bags to the opposite hand and took out the bottle of yellow and red pills and took two of them to settle the voice down. Akitsu and Musubi noticed how their Ashikabi flinched slightly and took two pills. Musubi looked at Minato worriedly and Akitsu looked on with her usual blank face but there was an undercurrent of worry in her eyes.

Minato sighed and re-adjusted the bags in his hands before continuing on to the house. The looks that people gave Minato made Akitsu and Musubi worry for their Ashikabi. They both wondered what people had against him to be able to give him such looks. Minato ignore the looks in favor of just paying attention to their surroundings. Throughout the trip Minato had felt like someone was watching them from somewhere.

He didn't feel harmful intent just curiosity. It still didn't make him feel any better. So he kept an eye out and was ready to repel any attack, and return it should the opportunity arise. The feeling of being watched didn't disappear until they were inside the house and the door was shut. "You two go put up your clothes and after they're all put away we'll go out and just look around." Minato informed his two Sekirei. Both of the women gave an affirmative nod and went to the main bedroom to put their new wardrobe away.

Minato followed the two and put the kimono's and dresses away inside the closet before walking out into the hall. He walked to one of the shut doors before pulling out a key and unlocking it. Opening the door he entered and shut it closed. Once inside Minato turned the lights on revealing the room to be a rather large armory. It had every type of sword and knife imaginable with a few firearms here and there. Minato opened up his jacket and took it off setting it on a rack that held several knives.

Minato grabbed a shoulder holster from a rack near the back of the armory/room and put it on. Once on he pulled a M1911 from the gun rack and put a clip in it, then pulling back the slide, put a bullet in the chamber before he holstered it along with three spare clips. Minato also grabbed several knives and put them in hidden pockets inside of his jacket. Once satisfied with the armaments Minato pulled his jacket on and zipped it up.

He turned off the lights and exited the room before closing the door and locking it. Minato walked towards the dining room and found both his Sekirei in the dining room waiting for him. With a motion of his head towards the door they all set out into the city again. While walking down the street a few miles away from the house the trio were stopped from continuing by a group of six men and women.

There were three men and three women all dressed in black shirts, jackets, jeans, and combat boots and sunglasses. Minato eyed the six people while they did the same. There were about three on the rooftops and three on the street. They were at an intersection with the other three ways out blocked off by the people. "What do you want?" Minato asked in a cold and unfeeling voice making Musubi and Akitsu tense a bit.

One of the women stepped forward. She had blonde hair done up in a pony tail. "Our employer has ordered us to ensure that you do not bother him again. You killed the last operative we sent but I doubt you can defeat six of us." The woman spoke in an arrogant tone that just made someone want to beat the shit out of her. Minato just stared at them for a few moments.

The tension in the air was almost tangible and the people dressed in black tensed as Minato flexed his hand. "Musubi, Akitsu stay out of this. I want to take care of this myself. Get some distance between you and this place." Musubi and Akitsu looked at Minato as he took several steps forward. When they didn't move Minato turned his head to look at them. "It was not a question. Get out of here now." He ordered in such a cold and unfeeling voice it seemed to freeze the air around them.

Reluctantly Musubi and Akitsu obeyed and put about a half of a mile between them and their Ashikabi. They took up position on a tall building so they could watch what was happening.

_Back with Minato_

Once he was sure they were out of the immediate area Minato turned towards the six people in front of him. His hair shadowed his eyes as the people in black raised their palms to Minato and strange writing surrounded them. "Sending them away was a foolish thing kid. Now you'll pay the price." The woman said as she smiled sadistically at Minato.

Minato just stood there. The strange writing disappeared and the six people fired their red balls of energy at Minato while he just stood there. The six balls of energy exploded around him and kicked up loads of dust and dirt. "Well that was easy." The woman said as she lowered her hands. "Now let's go get those two Sekirei." One of the men spoke with a dark tone. Before anyone could take a single step a knife imbedded itself in the man's throat.

All the now apparent magicians looked at where the knife came from only to see Minato standing on an electric pole with his hand extended and his eyes closed. The enemy mages watched in confusion and some weariness as a dark purple circle of script surrounded Minato's feet and then spread out to encompass them all. Once they were all in the scripts circle a dome of energy rose up from the edges of the circle with strange glyphs etched onto the dome. Once the dome was up the entire area had a purple like tint to it.

Minato sighed and lowered his hand. The now five mages looked at him with a new sense of cautiousness. They all subconsciously backed a few steps away from him like they knew he was a predator and they were the prey. Minato flicked his wrist and a knife slid into his each of his hands, each of the five mages drew their own blades most of which were short swords and large knives.

Then Minato disappeared and the mages all tensed and prepared their own magic. Before any of them could respond Minato was behind one of them on the roof and slid the blade of one of his knives into the back of the man's neck, then ripped it sideways painting the roof of the building red with blood and gore. Quickly throwing the knife at one of the mages Minato disappeared again leaving them two more members short. The woman who had appeared arrogant and overbearing was now glancing to the sides nervously with her back against another mages.

Only one other mage remained on the roof top while the other two which included the leader were on the ground. Minato reappeared behind the leader and in front of the woman she had her back to. Minato attempted to make a slash to rip the woman's chest cavity open but was blocked by the woman's sword. Minato hooked his leg around one of the woman's own legs and pulled making the woman fall to the ground. Before Minato could follow up with a finisher he was blocked by the blondes own sword.

Minato twisted around spinning away from the woman before doing a back flip while propelling himself backwards with one hand before he disappeared again. Minato reappeared behind the woman on the roof and wrapped his hands around the girl's neck and snapped it with a sickening crunch. The two mages on the ground held their palms out towards Minato and a yellow seal with a triangle in the center with glyphs encircling the triangle appeared in front of their palms.

Out of the two seals twin bolts of golden electricity shot towards Minato, who just held out one palm towards the bolt of electricity, with frightening speeds. Minato made a quick motion of his hand and the same type of seal the two mages had just used appeared and fired its own bolt of electricity at the bolt. The bolt from Minato's seal was larger than the other two and seemed more powerful.

The three bolts impacted each other in midair resulting in a large explosion that threw debris around the area. The two female mages on the ground let loose another round of electric bolts resulting in a large explosion where Minato was last seen by them. They lowered their hands and watched with anticipation and fear as the dust cleared and revealed they had only fried their compatriot's dead body.

Minato reappeared directly in front of them with his palms in their faces. The two mages gave a start and stared with wide eyes at Minato. Minato's face hadn't changed out of the cold and emotionless mask it had been when the fight began and his eyes were still closed.

Minato slowly cracked a smile that spoke of bloodlust and insanity as he opened his eyes. The two female mages eyes opened even wider with fear as they looked into his eyes. A blue pentagram with strange script in between two lines encircled it was inside of his irises and pupils. "First comes destruction." Minato said in a tone that spoke of madness. When Minato finished saying that a red flash came from his palms and in a burst of ash and a smattering of blood everything from the two mages waist up was erased.

Minato looked at his palms with an ever increasing smile of madness and bloodlust, the pentagram in his eyes created a red ominous glow around his eyes. Then Minato gritted his teeth and clenched his fists and closed his eyes. A minute later his entire body relaxed and the normal almost emotionless Minato was back. Minato looked at the dead bodies and remains of the six mages dispassionately. Minato stepped over the two mages in front of him or what was left of them and continued till he neared the barrier, when he neared the barrier the dome started to crack all over like glass or ice until it shattered sending the purple glyphs into the air where they disintegrated.

Minato continued his way out of the intersection unimpeded, leaving six mangled corpses of mages two of which were bisected without a top half anywhere to be found. Minato continued down the street following the bond he felt with his Sekirei.


	4. New arrivals

**Hi I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to read and review!**

_During the fight With Akitsu and Musubi_

Akitsu and Musubi stared down at where their Ashikabi was with worried eyes at least in Musubi's case, Akitsu had a small downturn of her lips, and they both could feel something was up with Minato. When the six people had appeared they had felt excitement over the bond and a small spike of energy, and the way he spoke to them just didn't seem like Minato. Anyone could tell the two were upset at the moment. The area around Akitsu was starting to freeze with a light fog coming off the ground and the buildings around them. Musubi was clenching her fists and an almost teary eyed expression.

"Musubi-san!"Came a shout from above. Both Musubi and Akitsu looked up in time to see a woman that seemed identical to Musubi come down with another woman who had grey hair in a pony tail and a smile that seemed almost fox like on her face with her eyes squinted closed. Both of the women were dressed in identical fashion. They both wore a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over their shoulders was a grey haori with the SekireiCrest printed on it.

Musubi's eyes widened as did Akitsu's though for different reasons. Musubi because the woman who seemed identical to Musubi was Yume and the other was Karasuba. Akitsu's eyes widened because both women were members of the disciplinary squad. Both of the women also carried swords and both probably had far greater powers than Musubi and herself combined. "Yume-nee!Karasuba-sama!" Musubi shouted to the two descending Sekirei with glee.

Yume smiled as she landed gracefully while Karasuba still had the creepy fox like smile on her face. Yume hugged Musubi and Musubi hugged her back both wore smiles. "Musubi where were you? I told you not to move!" The older version of Musubi scolded and Musubi pouted. "Musubi would've stayed but two mean bullies came after Musubi, making Musubi run away." Musubi tried to explain, Yume's smile went to a neutral tone at the mention of the two 'bullies' before resuming smiling. "Well at least you're safe." Musubi nodded and then her expression went into one of pure excitement.

"Yume-nee! I found my Ashikabi, Isn't it great?" Musubi cheered, Yume and Karasuba shifted their attention to the excitable girl. "Oh really Musubi-chan? Is he nice and loving like everything you imagined?" Karasuba said in a nearly mocking tone. Musubi nodded her head but then let her expression into a slightly depressed one. "Yes he is, sometimes. But Minato-san went to fight people. "Musubi said at the end with Karasuba raising an eyebrow and cracking her eyelid open slightly, exposing a small portion of crimson irises for a moment. Yume frowned and looked at Musubi. "Then why aren't you with him?" She asked worriedly.

Musubi sniffed a moment like she would break out into tears at a moment's notice. "Minato-san sent Musubi and Akitsu-san away. He told us to go away." Yume and Karasuba for the first time took notice of the ice Sekirei who was watching the area where Minato was intently. But she turned her head a fraction towards the three when her name was mentioned. Yume had a stunned expression on her face and Karasuba a raised eyebrow at the sight of the once broken Sekirei with a crest on her back instead of her head.

Then the three Sekirei who had a little reunion took notice of the purple dome where Minato once was. "Minato-san."Musubi whispered worriedly at the sight of the dome with strange glyphs on it. "Akitsu-san what happened?" Musubi asked her fellow Sekirei worriedly. Akitsu returned her attention back to the dome. "Ah…I don't know. The dome….just popped up." The three Sekirei went and joined their fellow Sekirei on the ledge of the building and studied the barrier. Then they watched as several large cracks appeared on the dome like it was glass or ice and it shattered.

Karasuba's interest was piqued by her friends Ashikabi if he could do something like this. Yume had a pondering look on her face. "What was that?" Yume asked herself more than anyone but Musubi answered anyway. "Minato-san is a mage!" Musubi cheered as she felt her Ashikabi through their bond and he felt uninjured and actually quite relaxed. They looked down the street and saw Minato approach the building they were perched on with a dull bored expression on his face.

"Minato-sama."Akitsu said relief in her voice. Minato glanced up at them and nodded his head before resuming walking. Akitsu jumped off the buildings edge and seemed to glide down to the street, while Musubi just jumped off and ran to the side of her Ashikabi. Yume and Karasuba remained at the buildings edge studying the male from their vantage point.

Yume felt a slight skip in her heart beat while Karasuba felt excitement bubble up inside her. It left Karasuba confused for a moment wonder how a human could possibly excite her. The two women jumped off the building and right in front of Minato's path. Minato for his part just stared at them for a moment with dull blank eyes devoid of almost all emotion. "Who are you and what do you want?" Minato asked his old emotionless ice like voice back.

Karasuba refrained from shivering at the boy's voice. The way he spoke made her feel oh so very excited. On the other hand Yume frowned at the boy wondering why he was so cold. But none the less she felt a small upbeat in her heart at the boy'svoice. "My name is Yume and this is Karasuba." Yume began the introductions. "We wanted to thank you for looking after Musubi." Minato studied them for a moment before nodding his head at some silent thought.

"So I take it the two of you are Sekirei?" Minato asked the two with less coldness in his voice though it was far from a happy tone. Yume nodded her head while Karasuba still grinned that fox like grin of hers. "Very good Minato-san." Yume complimented. Minato nodded his head slightly in acceptance. Musubi walked towards her Ashikabi before whispering in his ear. After stepping backwards from Minato Musubi had an adorable and hopeful face plastered on.

Minato stared at her before hanging his head and nodding. Musubi whooped for joy and wrapped Yume in a bone breaking hug. "Um…not to ruin anything but, what just happened?" Karasuba asked after a moment of trying to pry Musubi from Yume who had just escaped from the hugging deathtrap known as Musubi. "Musubi asked me if I would allow you and Yume-sama a place at our home and I agreed."

"That's too kind Minato-san." Yume said as she gave Musubi a gracious look. "Do you accept?" Minato asked the two Sekirei. Yume and Karasuba glanced at each other before looking at Minato. "Yes I believe we will both accept your invitation." Minato bowed to the two women before motioning them to follow him. Musubi flanked Minato's left while Akitsu had his right side. Yume and Karasuba followed the trio through the city and watched as people on sidewalks seemed to part like the red sea.

Before the two super powered women realized it they were in front of Minato's home. Karasuba let out a small whistle in astonishment while Yume nodded approvingly. "It's good to know Musubi-chanand Akitsu-san are in good hands." Yume complimented. Minato gave an affirmative nod in appreciation. When Minato unlocked the door He removed his shoes as did the other four women.

"Karasuba-sama, Yume-sama I will show you to your rooms now if you please." Minato said as he gestured down the hall. Yume nodded her head with a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks while Karasuba licked her lips slightly. _'Oh I know what would please me.' _Karasuba thought to herself before catching herself._ 'Get out of my head little human.' _She thought to herself before following Yume down the hallways.

Karasuba may have hated humans but she wasn't going to turn down free room and board. Minato lead them to two of the many empty rooms of the house before excusing himself to go prepare dinner. Once he was gone Yume looked at Karasuba and Vice Versa. "Well what do you think Yu-chan?" Karasuba asked her counterpart. After a second of hesitation Yume responded. "I think….I think I've found my Ashikabi." Yume said while the blush made itself apparent on her face.

Karasuba raised an eyebrow at her before shrugging. "What of you Karasuba-chan?" Yume asked after a moment. "I think he interests me and I want to do things to him. Things like Matsu-chanis always obsessed with." Yume's face took on the hue of a tomato at the insinuation. Matsu was a bit of a pervert…Okay that's an understatement. She's a super pervert.

After a moment Yume's face took a more normal color. "Speaking of Matsu. Where are she and the others at?" Yume asked before pulling out a phone she had bought using her MBI card. The other disciplinary squad members had also gotten them to communicate with each other. Yume dialed up Matsu and heard it ring for a moment.

After the third ring someone picked up the phone. "Hello?" Asked a familiar voice. "Hello Matsu-chan how are you and the others?" Asked Yume."Yu-chan! It's so great to hear you. The others and I are fine. How about yourself?" Matsu asked. "Karasuba-chan and I are fine we found Mu-chan who found her Ashikabi." At that the voice on the other side went silent. "Cool anything else?" Asked Matsu in the same chipper tone she had been using before.

"Actually the Ashikabi offered us a place to stay and it's certainly big enough for all of us and more to stay in if you guys come to us." Yume supplied. "Really! That's great news the others and myself will be right over just give us the address." Matsu asked excitedly. Yume gladly supplied the address and hung up with a smile on her face before facing Karasuba who had a small smile on her face.

"What?" Yume asked her partner. Karasuba chuckled. "Shouldn't you ask the hosts permission first?" She chided her brunet counterpart. Yume blushed upon that reasoning and hung her head. "I guess we should go tell him." She mumbled as she began to walk away only to be stopped by a voice.

"There is no need. I heard it all." Yume's eyes widened and Karasuba's opened up a fraction of an inch. Standing behind Yume was Minato with his emotionless face just standing there barefoot; neither had noticed he had been there. "Um…hi." Yume said chuckling nervously as she looked at Minato. "It's fine Yume-sama. As long as your friends do not cause trouble I see no harm in inviting them." Minato said inclining his head to her.

Yume let out a small sigh and smiled at Minato. "Thank you Minato-san. I'll try to warn you next time." Yume said before turning to her room to rest with Karasuba following shortly, but not before giving Minato an appraising look. Minato proceeded back to the kitchen to continue his work of preparing dinner. He stopped in the hallway in for a moment remembering that he forgot to ask how many more were coming, shrugging he decided it wouldn't matter.

So it was an hour later that a knock at the door that was answered by Yume. Standing in the door were five different women each different than the other. The first woman had waist length purple hair and brown eyes, she along with two other women wore the same outfit as Karasuba and Yume, and she had a katana attached to her hip. The next woman had red hair with side plaits and wore a pair of glasses covering her brown eyes. The next woman had long tied up black hair and slanted eyes she like Musubi was very well 'developed'.

The other two of the group were an odd pair. She was a slender female who bandage-wrapped form is covered by a tattered dark kimono, disheveled grey hair, a studded choker, and narrow eyes; giving her a wicked, daunting appearance, on her hands were a pair of claw like gauntlets. The other worea kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing, and pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips, on her hands were a pair of fighting gloves like Musubi, she seemed like an upbeat type of teenager contrasting to the gothic chick.

Yume smiled at the group of people at the door. "Miya-san welcome." The purple haired woman smiled at Yume before entering the house along with the others. After leaving their shoes with the rest of the houses occupant's shoes. "How are you Yume-san?" Yume smiled at the now named Miya asked. "I'm well how about you guys?" Yume asked the others. The red haired chick smiled at her. "Matsu-tan is well Yume-tan." Yume looked over at the red head and kept up her smile. "I'm glad to hear that Matsu-san." Yume looked over at the long haired brunette. "How about you Kazehana?"

The slanted eyed woman smiled back. "I'm good though if I had some Sake I'd be happier." Yume shook her head. "So the same as always then?"Questioned Yume with a small smile that had Kazehana smiling also. Finally Yume turned her head to the final two of the group. "How are you Benitsubasa, Haihane?"

The pink haired girl shrugged. "I'm fine Yume-sama; Haihane-chan though seems to keep forgetting she's wearing claws." The pink haired girl now identified as Benitsubasa looked toward the grey haired girl before shaking her head. While the others were all getting reacquainted Miya had studied the house. She had to admit it was a nice home though it was lacking…something. It felt empty and cold, no warmth that usually came with a home.

"Yume-san thank you for inviting us here." Miya said as she bowed slightly to the younger woman. Yume returned the bow before straightening up and giving her a small smile. "I'm not the one you need to thank Miya-san. It was Musubi'sAshikabi. In fact he prepared dinner if you would like to join us." Yume informed them.

Matsu and Kazehana grinned at Yume. "That sounds awesome. Does he have any Sake?" Asked Kazehana while Matsu began to giggle. "Oh. Does this Ashikabi look good? I bet he'd be good for some _experiments." _It was clear with the tone of voice that Matsu's experiments were perverted in nature. "Yume-nee! Dinners ready." Shouted a voice from the turned to the direction of the voice. "Okay Musubi-chan, we'll be there in a minute." Yume started off to the kitchen with the others trailing behind her.

When they entered the kitchen they were all surprised, even Yume, at the amount of food on the table. Said food consisted of Soba noodles, Miso soup, Onigiri, eggs, and various meats. Minato sat at the far end of the table at the head with Akitsu to his right and Musubi to his left. Karasuba had foregone her haori and sat next to Musubi. Miya and the others just stared at the food before noticing Yume motioning for them to sit. Yume took her place next to Akitsu with the others all beginning to sit down with Miya at the opposite side of Minato. Haihane took off her gauntlets thankfully revealing bandage wrapped hands leaving the fingers bare revealing her pale skin.

With a quick mutter of 'itadakimasu' every one dug in. Minato was once again awed by how much food a Sekirei could consume though he didn't show it on the outside. Miya and the other newly arrived Sekirei studied Minato. Minato also studied them sizing them up in case a fight would erupt. Only a half an hour later was all the food gone. The Sekirei were all full and grateful for Minato's hospitality.

Minato rose up from his position and grabbed all the plates and glasses he could carry before heading to the kitchen to clean up. Miya wanting to contribute grabbed the dishes Minato couldn't grab and headed towards the kitchen intending to help clean as well. Once inside the kitchen she watched as Minato went about cleaning the dishes, drying them and putting them away with a mechanical like efficiency. "Thank-you for having us Minato-san."Miya said as she went next to Minato and set the dishes with the rest of the dirty ones.

"You are welcome Miya-sama. Akitsu." Minato spoke in his monotone like voice that seemed to unnerve Miya slightly. The other Sekirei hadn't heard Minato speak yet. Akitsu was beside Minato in the span of two seconds. "Akitsu would you show our guests to their rooms? I need to finish up here and then I'll clean up and head to bed."

His tone had adopted a semblance of warmth when he spoke to Akitsu. Akitsu took a moment to respond. "Ah…of course Minato-sama."Akitsu tugged on Miya's shirt to get her to follow her before going to round up the other Sekirei. That left Minato alone in the kitchen washing and putting away dishes. While in the process of washing a plate clean Minato felt someone standing behind him. "Uh...Minato-san, I'd like to speak with you please." Yume said standing at the threshold of the kitchen.

Minato took a glance behind him to see Yume without her Haori on and standing there glancing at him with a small dusting of red on her cheeks. "Then do so Yume-sama." Minato said returning to washing the dishes. Then he felt her close in on him, next he felt Yume lean against his back her impressive bust pushing against his back while her warm breath tickled his ear. Minato paused in the midst of his washing. "Yume-sama?" He asked the woman.

Minato set the dish down before turning around in the woman's grip to get a look at her. Yume placed her head against his should at the crook of his neck. "Minato-san…I….I" She stuttered before looking down at the younger man. Now Minato noticed the atomic blush and the heavier breathing….just…like…Musubi…._'well…shit.' _Minato thought to himself before he felt the older woman's lips crash into his. Bright wings of light sprung from her back as her crest glowed brightly. Two wings of a bright yellow, almost white, light erupted from her back stretching around the kitchen before coming back together to cocoon Yume and Minato.

Yume licked his lips with her tongue asking for permission to enter. Minato gasped a little at the feeling before feeling Yume's tongue exploring his mouth. Yume deepened the kiss hugging Minato closer to her being. Finally parting for air Yume smiled lovingly down at her Ashikabi. "Sekirei number eight Yume yours now and forever." Minato stared at Yume for a moment blinking owlishly. The two wings in the meantime had disappeared; Akitsu, Musubi, and Karasuba all had their heads poking around the corner of the entry way looking on with various emotions.

Karasuba with excitement due to the fact she had felt Yume's power skyrocket when Minato was kissed by her. Musubi with pure love and joy happy that her older sister had found her chosen one and even happier that they would always be with adoration for her Ashikabi and happiness that another had joined her Ashikabi bettering his protection so she'd never lose him.

Minato slowly regained his bearings before noticing that Yume had hugged his face in between her breasts and was slowly suffocating him. He slowly pushed himself off of her taking a breath of fresh air while Yume chuckled nervously seeing as she had been suffocating him. Minato licked his lips while trying to find words to speak. "Uh…nice talk?" He tried with a little bit of confusion entering his voice. It wasn't really a talk more of Yume just kissing him.

Yume giggled at her Ashikabi before bending lower so she was at eyelevel with Minato. "Thank you Minato-san. I really needed that." Minato let a corner of his lips quirk upward in the beginning of a smile before going back to his neutral look. "I guess you will be living with us from now on?" Minato asked Yume who nodded. Minato bowed to her. "Then welcome home Yume-sama." Minato spoke and as he did a little bit of warmth entered his voice.

Yume nodded her thanks before giving Minato a small peck on the lips, Yume walked out with her hips swaying keeping Minato staring before he shook himself and went back to the dishes. The other members of the now retired disciplinary squad had felt the power that Yume had attained when she bonded with Minato.

Miya had smiled and went to retire to her bed. Matsu giggled while going on about Minato and experiments among other things before going to sleep. Kazehana had smiled longingly while remembering her past crush before nursing some Sake and going to sleep. Benitsubasa and Haihane both gulped slightly at the power level while also becoming determined to work their way to the top. Akitsu and Musubi went to bed in their rooms, they both knew that they'd sneak into their Ashikabi's room eventually but went to their room's none the less. Yume went to the room that'd been assigned to her by Minato.

Minato himself went about getting ready for bed. He donned a pair of athletic shorts and a black sleeveless shirt. Minato crawled into bed after finally finishing his nightly rituals. Once in bed and under the covers of said bed Minato sighed and relaxed. Closing his eyes as he tried to go to sleep only to tense up as he heard the door creep open accompanied by a pair of footsteps, he didn't open his eyes but slowly reached under his pillow for the knife he always kept there. He felt the person standing next to where he was laying before the bed shook for a moment as they straddled him. He could faintly smell the essences of blood, steel, and death on the person.

The person had put both hands on either side of his head as they hovered above him. He could feel the person start to lower themselves down towards his face. Then when they were close Minato acted. He pulled the knife from its sheath and pressed his forearm against the person's throat and pushed shoving them to the side on onto their back while he repositioned himself as he sat on their stomach and held the knife to their throat. Opening his eyes he saw Karasuba lying below him dressed in nothing but a pair of black lace panties, and a black lace bra with black stockings covering her legs up to her knees.

Karasuba had let her hair down and it was now all around her framing her face like a halo. Her eyes were open and she was grinning at Minato who looked at her with emotionless eyes and a face devoid of all emotion even as he pressed the blade tighter against her throat, making a shallow cut on the side of her neck that let out a trickle of blood. "My, my, Min-chan you are so interesting." Karasuba said as she licked her lips at the sight of Minato

Minato kept his face blank as he stared down at the grey haired angel of death. "What do want Karasuba?" Minato asked all emotion gone from his voice, Karasuba grinned and shivered at the sound of his voice, the feel of his skin against hers, the smell of her blood. "What I want…is you." She whispered as her hands grabbed his arm holding the knife and pushed it away, Her other hand grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him back onto his back before she was once again straddling him.

The hand once gripping his shirt went to grasp his other hand and pinned it to the bed with the other hand. The knife now lying on the floor with a small bit of blood staining the once flawless steel. Minato stared blankly up at her. Karasuba licked her lips before lowering her head next to his and grinning at him with her red eyes open to the world and staring at him excitedly. She slowly planted kisses on his throat and shoulders before going back to his face and lowered her lips to his. Black wings that seemed to absorb any and all light like a dark hole sprang up from her back while she moaned into the kiss. She lightly bit Minato's lower lip getting him to moan into the kiss due to the unexpected feeling.

Her tongue sprang for wrestling his for dominance before she won and explored her new territory. Karasuba pulled back from the kiss licking a little below her lip tasting blood from where she had punctured Minato's lips with her teeth. Minato was looking up at her with a little blood dribbling down his chin while his eyes were wide for once and he was breathing heavily. "Sekirei number four Karasuba yours now and forever."

With that said Karasuba leaned back down capturing Minato's lips with her own. Karasuba deepened the kiss with Minato while Minato tried his best to figure out what had just happened, while they kissed Karasuba's wings once again spread out. She ended the kiss before leaning down and licking up the trail of blood that had gone down from his lip to his chin, and from there down to his throat.

Minato let out a moan when he felt her licking him. Karasuba grinned when she heard Minato moan, seeing him like this, completely helpless, moaning and at her mercy made her feel more excited than anything before. Before they could do much else the door to the room slammed open and standing there was an angry Yume.

Yume quickly crossed the distance between them and grabbed Karasuba before pinning her to the wall. "Karasuba what the hell are you doing?!" Angrily whispered Yume to Karasuba who grinned at her. "I was taking my Ashikabi and marking him as mine." Karasuba whispered huskily while staring at Minato who lay sprawled out on the bed on the opposite side of the room. Yume looked between Karasuba and her Ashikabi before growling and leaning into Karasuba's ear.

"If you hurt him I will not hesitate to end you." Karasuba grinned at her and eventually Yume released her. Both turned towards the bed and looked at their Ashikabi who had a little more blood going down his chin from Karasuba's bite. Minato leaned up from the bed his face set in its normal emotionless state. He then noticed what Yume was wearing.

She was wearing a white almost translucent nightgown that revealed nothing underneath it. Yume walked over to her Ashikabi and sat down next to him before wrapping him in a warm embrace. Minato stiffened for a moment before relaxing in the hug and returning it. Yume slowly lowered Minato onto his back and rested herself on top of him. Minato allowed himself to be lowered and felt a little bit of heat in his chest as Yume lay down on top of him.

Karasuba meanwhile made her way to the bed and grabbed Minato's left arm and squished it in between her breasts and pressed her body tightly against his. Minato slowly started to fall asleep and he couldn't help but wonder what was next.


	5. Race for the green girl

**Alright I'm back and I've looked at the reviews and are happy with the outcome.**

**So keep on reviewing, as for Minato being OP he baisically is but sometime in the next chapter or two he'll meet some people who can give him a run for his money. Also as for the flashbacks I will have one in maybe the next chapter or two as well. **

**But enough of that without further ado here's the next chapter.**

**Xx Line Break xX**

When Minato awoke he was mildly surprised at his position. Karasuba and Yume were exactly as they were last night while Akitsu was mimicking Karasuba just on his right side. Musubi meanwhile had wrapped her arms around his waist and was slightly drooling. Minato relaxed after a moment and attempted to figure out how to get out of this. He briefly glanced at the clock showing it was 0430 or four thirty in the morning.

Minato managed to wiggle himself out of his Sekirei's death grips and replaced his body with a pillow. He idly noted that Akitsu was wearing one of his t-shirts that hung a little low on her and also had a pair of athletic shorts. Musubi wore her bloomers and white t-shirt. Minato quietly exited the room to perform his daily rituals and prepare breakfast. Minato quickly entered the bathroom and performed his morning routine before walking down the hallway with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

His upper body held several scars the most prominent one was located on his back it was a large scar that went from his right shoulder to his lower back. There was also one that was on his left side that curled around to his back. There were several other scars from other blades that marred his skin. On his abdomen was a large portion of skin that looked like burned skin that had healed but would always be a different color than the rest of his skin. On his chest on his left side was a tattoo of the pentagram that would appear in his eyes at times but the tattoo was black in color not neon blue.

Minato once again entered his room and noticed only a half an hour passed since he had awakened. Minato began changing first throwing on some boxers, a pair of olive drab cargo jeans, a black t-shirt, and of course his military jacket. Minato quickly exited just as quietly as he did before and this time headed for the kitchen. Minato went about preparing eggs, juice, and some steamed rice along with several other foods.

Nearly an hour later the food was all done and sitting on the table waiting to be eaten. Minato meanwhile sat at the head of the table sipping on some tea he had made. Not even a moment later the Sekirei staying at the house came stumbling in in various states of dress. Miya was dressed up in a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt. Matsu was dressed in nothing but a pair of white frilly panties and a matching bra.

Kazehana just had a large t-shirt that went to her mid thighs along with a purple pair of panties. Benitsubasa had on a pair of pink pair of panties along with a small black t-shirt. Haihane was wearing her tattered kimono along with her bandages. Minato's own Sekirei came in with Karasuba wearing a black pair of baggy pants, and a sleeveless black shirt, her hair was done up in her normal pony tail. Yume wore a black thigh length skirt, a black top and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Musubi was still in her bloomers and her white t-shirt along with her red fighting gloves. Akitsu meanwhile was already in her normal outfit.

All the women stopped in the doorway and gazed at the food before blinking and looking at Minato who was sitting at the table drinking tea with his normal emotionless face. Then back to the food and back to Minato. Musubi and Akitsu already somewhat used to their Ashikabi's habit of sneaking out sat down on either side of Minato. Karasuba sat next to Musubi and Yume sat next to Akitsu while the other Sekirei took their places before digging into the food.

It took little time for the food to disappear and afterwards Minato again left to clean the dishes. "There are bathrooms at the end of the hall on the main floor." Minato informed them; he left them all to go do their own morning rituals while he finished cleaning up. Once he was done he discovered the Sekirei still hadn't finished their own rituals even though a half an hour had passed meaning it was six in the morning.

Minato decided to get some practice in going to where he kept all his weapons and retrieving a few knives and a katana. The katana had a spiral like guard and the hilt was wrapped in blood red cloth. The scabbard was black with several etchings of symbols carved onto its surface. Minato grabbed the sword and headed for the back yard. Once there he began to practice his katas and flowing through the familiar motions while his mind wondered off somewhere.

Minato stood in the middle of the yard while several leaves fell around him. Minato quickly drew his blade and sliced four leaves in half before sheathing his sword and did it again each time he would draw his blade it became faster and faster. Normal humans would normally only see a blur but to mages and Sekirei they would have seen the blade move fast.

After practicing for a while Minato sheathed the blade and was about to walk away before a sudden feeling came over him. He had the strangest desire to go over to the tree in the yard and touch it. He walked over to the tree and knelt before it and hesitantly reached out to touch it. On contact with the tree he suddenly wasn't in his backyard anymore and was now in what seemed a jungle or a forest, it reminded him too much of Vietnam and everything had a green tint to it.

Then a small sound reached his ears, it sounded eerily familiar, that's when he realized the sound. It was the sound of a child weeping and crying, he had seen and heard enough of it from children that had been dragged from their parents and thrust into the military. He located the general direction of the sound before heading towards it through the dense jungle. Firefly's floated around the area like little light beacons and exotic plants that he could never hope to name were dotting the entire area.

He was thrust out of his observations by the loud sound of weeping coming above him. He looked up and saw a small figure hunched down on a branch about twelve feet off the ground. The figure was an adolescent by the sound of their voice and their size, maybe an eight year old. The figure wore a white dress and had dirty blonde or straw colored hair that went to their waist. Finally deciding to end the sound of the girls crying Minato spoke up.

"Why do you cry?" Minato asked the person, said person turned around revealing a small girls face with big bright green eyes that had small tear stains that were wiped away from her face by her hands. The girl was about eight years old and she still had that look of innocence that all young mages once had, even Minato had it, before they had it knocked out of them by war and death. "Kuu's sad." The girl spoke up with a quiet shy and timid voice. "Why are you sad?" Minato again questioned her. The girl had tears brimming at her eyes and for some reason that made Minato mad. "It's all Kuu's fault, she wanted to stay outside but Takami-san said we should go inside, but Kuu wanted to stay a little longer and Takami let Kuu stay outside for a while longer."

The girl paused before wiping the tears from her eyes and then continuing. "Then a mean man and girl came by and ordered Takami to give me to him." Minato's eyes narrowed. "Takami-san refused, then the girl took a scythe and hit Takami, Takami told Kuu to run but before Kuu could run she was stopped by the mean boy. He said he was going to add Kuu to his collection and become Kuu'sAshikabi. Kuu didn't feel anything and Kuu asked her friends to help her."

_'What friends?' _Minato thought to himself. "So the trees came and pushed the mean people away and, then my friend took me away." Minato glanced around and then it clicked. "You're a Sekirei." Minato stated and the apparent Kuu nodded her head before nervously looking down, Minato noticing this held his arms out as if to catch her. "Jump." He said in a slightly warm tone which was reserved for those he truly cared for.

The girl briefly hesitated before leaping down into the seventeen year olds arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. Minato held the girl close to his person, Kuu meanwhile sniffled a bit before leaning back and looking at Minato. "What is your name?" Minato asked the girl curious if it was just Kuu or something else. "Kusano." Minato nodded his head. "That's a very good name Kusano-sama."

The girl blushed slightly at the praise before looking at him. "Come save me Onee-chan." Minato looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I'm waiting for you, Onee-chan, please save me." Then she started to become intangible and floated away from Minato, Minato raised his arm towards her and Kuu kept on repeating for him to save her. Then he was back in the yard still kneeling and still alone. Wondering what happened, he put it away for later before heading towards his bedroom to prepare for the rest of the day.

Inside his bedroom he found the bed unmade and untidy while everything seemed normal. Then he noticed the knife he had drawn on Karasuba the night before lying on the floor. Minato walked over and picked the knife up before finding its sheath underneath his pillow. Sheathing the knife he set it on his dresser before making the bed straightening out the covers, smoothing out all the wrinkles, and putting the pillows back in place.

Once done Minato set out to his living room and turning on the TV and watching the news as they talked about the massive growth of vegetation at the _arboretum. Apparently MBI had placed guards about it and kept a constant barricade around the place. Minato felt something was off about the whole thing but put it in the back of his mind for the moment. Haihane and Benitsubasa both entered the living room and found Minato sitting on his couch while watching the TV. _

_Both Haihane and Benitsubasa were dressed up in their normal clothes except Haihane was missing her claws that were set up against the wall along with the other Sekirei's weapons. Minato looked over to see both Sekirei standing there, before gesturing for them to take a seat. Both Sekirei took seats around the living room. Haihane took a seat on the floor in front of Minato but with her back against the couch nearly right below the mage. Benitsubasa on the other hand took a seat next to Minato while leaning back on the arm of the couch while propping her feet up on Minato's lap._

_Minato paid no mind to the action; instead he paid attention to the news as it continued on about the Economy and also a recent addition being the disassembly of the militaries of several nations. These nations that were being militaristically disabled were small and barely powerful countries. Minato also knew what the 'disassembly' really meant. It meant that the larger nations or countries with bigger militaries were taking the magicians of the smaller nations and incorporating the rest of the military into their own. _

_While most mages were returned to their native countries like Minato, others stayed in the military willingly, Minato would have done so but he was too young to do so. Currently there were several countries that were superpowers. Japan, Britain, America, and Russia, Russia had only recently gained several mages after their demilitarization. The Middle East was currently a war zone with Russia battling the natives and winning so they would have that along with what remained of northern China, North Korea and several other inland countries of Asia. Britain had set up their alliances with the remaining countries of Europe._

_The European front went all the way to Poland meaning they were literally on Russia's doorstep. America Meanwhile had not been idle, Mexico, Brazil and most of South America was occupied by them due to several wars between them. Canada remained in Britain's control; America's economy had skyrocketed due to the wars and its expansion. Japan controlled all of southern China, South Korea and Vietnam. _

_Japan had a smaller military than most countries but they went by the rule of Quality over Quantity meaning while most countries armies were larger, Japan's soldiers were better trained and their mages a better breed. _

_While the news rolled by forecasting a nice day Minato's hands had developed a mind of their own and found their way to Benitsubasa's feet. Benitsubasa felt a jolt of electricity course through her body when Minato touched her feet making her shutter. _

_A heat rose to her cheeks as he began to massage her feet and she felt her heartbeat rise as well. His hands seemed to work magic, no pun intended, and made her turn to goo. She let out a low moan as Minato hit a certain hot spot. Haihane curious as to what was going on behind her turned around and met a sight she could barely believe. _

_Her partner Benitsubasa the slightly sadistic/crazy teenager that would beat the shit out of anyone if they made one comment about her or they looked at her wrong was currently breathing heavily, with a large stain of red on her cheeks, and letting out small moans periodically as Minato gave her a foot Massage. Haihane then turned to Minato noticing his eyes never left the TV and seemed to do all this without even noticing. _

_While she studied his face she became aware of a slight warmth in her chest at the sight of him. She took a small sniff and could smell him from her small distance away from him. He smelled of various odors she could distinguish some but not others. She could smell sweat, various smells of food, steel, and an underlying tone of blood that had her shivering. _

_But she also noticed the heat in her chest had spread out through her body and her being. She then realized something, she was reacting to Minato, and she couldn't believe it. She had been told throughout her life she would probably never meet her Ashikabi before they threw her and the others out in favor of the system. Now here she was days after being thrown out and she had met him and he wasn't bad looking either. He had a slight ruggedness to him, his cold grey eyes could warm up a bit though and he needed to learn emotion but she bet that the other Sekirei and she could fix that eventually. _

_Before she could react to her feelings and instincts to kiss him she was knocked out of it by the sound of Miya calling them for practice. Benitsubasa also shot up, after what happened last time they skipped out on a session she never skipped again, both Haihane and Benitsubasa shivered at the memory. They both rose albeit a little unwillingly, but a small remembrance of the 'discipline' Miya had given them was enough to get their asses in gear and move. _

_Minato was jolted out of his thoughts on the news by the sound of Miya's voice calling the other Sekirei for practice in his backyard. He idly noted that Haihane and Benitsubasa both had slight almost unnoticeable tinges of pink on their cheeks before gunning for the backyard. Minato went to the back porch of his home and sat down as he watched all the Sekirei including his own in the backyard. All had them had changed since this morning into their normal outfits, except Musubi who wore her bloomers and white shirt along with her gloves. _

_Matsu though was also on the porch though she had her computer with her. He had met several people through his life that fought using computers in place of knives, swords, guns, and magic, he also remembered how useful they were at gaining information for him to use to his advantage. He turned his attention back to the yard and watched as Yume instructed Musubi on how to fight better while Akitsu worked with her element while Karasuba sharpened her sword. The other unwinged Sekirei practiced with each other and went through spars; all except Miya who he could've sworn was there a minute ago. _

_Then he sensed a presence behind him and to his left. Looking over his left shoulder he saw Miya walk over to him with her sword on her hip and wearing her disciplinary squad clothes. The purple haired beauty stopped a foot or so away from Minato before bowing to him slightly. "Thank you for allowing us to stay here Minato-san. I hope it is all right for us to practice here in your yard." Minato bowed his head to her slightly. "You are most welcome to stay Miya-sama, and I do not mind that you practice here." _

_Miya was slightly surprised by the 'Sama' suffix, but shrugged it off for now. "Thank you Minato-san, we'll try not to cause too much damage." Minato nodded his head before heading inside to find anything to do. After cleaning up the entire house and straightening up all the beds and futons in the house Minato decided to sharpen his knives and swords as well as clean his few guns. And that's how Minato winded up inside his small armory sitting on the floor polishing a pistol._

_The familiar act of cleaning his weapons put his mind at ease from the last few days of the whole Sekirei business. He absentmindedly put the gun down in its holster before picking up a large knife and sharpening it. The entire business confused him slightly; he didn't really understand women all that much due to his upbringing in the military, his body wanted to one thing while his mind told him to do the other. All in all he felt agitated and more than ready to leave the city once and for all, but something kept him there, it was in truth these utterly confusing feelings he had for his Sekirei. One part of his mind urged him to stay with them and figure out what was happening but his other half of his mind told him to leave them and flee the city with all possible haste and get to another country. _

_So at this point he was arguing with himself over all of these pointless things. Sooner than he would've liked he found himself alone in the armory with all of his weapons clean and sharpened. Minato didn't know what urged him to, but he began to attach several blades all over his person. A medium sized knife attached to his right calf, a set of smaller knives in his pockets, and a large knife inside of his jacket along with many others. He didn't understand why he felt the need only something that he could call a gut feeling. _

_Then the memory of Kuu came to him and he clenched his fist to the point his knuckles were white, something had scared her and it made Minato angry for some reason that he couldn't fathom. He wondered where she was then he remembered how she had mentioned the trees coming to save her and the news about the arboretum came to mind. _

_Minato stepped out of the room and locked it behind him; he was going to investigate the arboretum and find out if Kuu was there or not, and so went to his room to put on some socks. From there he proceeded to the door, he noticed that it was night time as the sun had set and the stars and moon had blinked into existence. He couldn't find his Sekirei anywhere inside the house, when he reached the dining room he found a note on the table. _

_"__Dear Minato-san_

_Miya and the others wanted to go out for a bit and look around so Musubi, Karasuba, and Akitsu and I volunteered to show them around. We'll be back in a few hours._

_Sincerely Yume"_

_Minato read the note before shrugging and walked over to his living room, before he could though his cellphone buzzed in his pocket, Minato picked his cellphone up and opened a text message from MBI. _

_"__Dear Ashikabi's we have a special event going on right now. The green girl is holding up in the arboretum currently she is up for grabs and anyone and everyone is invited. Have fun!-The game Master."_

_Minato felt pissed. Minaka may have just ended Kuu by inviting everyone and their brothers along with their Sekirei to grab Kuu for themselves. Minato set the phone down before rushing to throw on a pair of boots and dashed out the door for the arboretum at break neck speed. Unnoticed by him his eyes had the pentagram in them and below his gloves was a glowing Pentagram with the strange script around it. He dashed down the streets and headed to where the spotlights shot into the sky illuminating the mass of trees and the surrounding area, when he came to a dead end he simply jumped up to the eight story buildings roof with a seal appearing beneath his foot before he propelled himself up. From there he dashed from roof to roof with little standing in his way. _

_Finally when he stood in front of the arboretum he was faced with APC's, armed soldiers, Humvee's with .50 caliber machine guns, and a row of barricades. Minato lowered his head as he walked towards the guards of the jungle. He removed his gloves and put them in his pockets not noticing that the pentagram was an angry red. As he approached several of the guards made note of him and two went to stand in front of him. _

_ "__Sir, this area is off limits you need to turn back or we will use force." One of them stated, an officer judging by his uniform. Good he just found his first target, meanwhile the guards noticed something about the man that was approaching them, his hair shadowed his eyes but a red glow was coming from that shadow. _

_Minato flexed his hands and kept walking at a sedate pace. The guard raised his gun at Minato's face and just before he fired Minato seemed to disappear, then he reappeared inside of his guard and an open palm with a glowing pentagram in his face. With a blast a red laser like beam the guards head exploded in a red mist. The other guard couldn't react in time before Minato's other arm lashed out and drove a small knife into his skull. _

_The other guards could only stare at Minato as their comrades bodies fell to the ground lifeless and one without a head. They snapped out of their trance as Minato threw two more knives at them hitting a machine gunner in the throat and another of the officers in the eye. The others all pulled out their guns and a few brought out grenades while the APC's turrets whirled to lock onto Minato. Then the guards fired, rockets from the APC's joined the grenades in a massive explosion that rocked the buildings and streets of the nearby neighborhoods. _

_All the guards waited with baited breath before sighing. Nothing could survive that, right? Then they caught a glow from their peripheral vision as they started to turn away from the explosion. They looked on with growing horror as the dust cleared Revealing Minato standing in the crater with his hand raised up with a large glowing blue pentagram with strange script circling it, his seal, in the air. The seal shrunk to his palm and glowed brighter while Minato smiled a cruel evil like smile. "Analyze existence, and release."  
From Minato's palm came a red beam that swept itself in a semicircle at the guards head level. Each time the beam hit a head it exploded like a melon does when hit by a high explosive round. Meaning there was nothing left but a stump. Seven guards fell to the ground headless and spewing blood all over the ground while the others just stood in shock even the other guards in the APC's._

_Minato raised his head to look at them, and what they saw made their blood run cold. Inside of Minato's eyes was a bright blue pentagram that glowed with a red light. Minato then disappeared before reappearing on top of a building. Minato held his right hand out with his palm facing downward towards the unfortunate guards. In the middle of the air Minato's seal appeared, a few of the guards tried to run away from the terror, Minato saw fit to rectify that. The seal suddenly shot a red laser into the ground, when the laser struck in the midst of the guards it exploded with the power of several missiles. _

_When the cloud of dust and debris cleared it revealed the guards all dead and their vehicles trashed. The edges of the buildings and the gates to the overrun gardens glowed bright orange and red from the heat of the blast. The front entrance was gone the gate had been destroyed by the blast leaving nothing baring his way. The guards that attempted to run were nothing but burned copses that stained the ground._

_The seal in Minato's eyes and hands disappeared and Minato himself staggered for a second before jumping down to the street landing with a grunt and in the crouched position. He slowly rose up and walked through the carnage and the mass of dead bodies and burned skeletons that were the bodies of the guards in the blasts epicenter. _

_The vehicles were torn apart and thrown a ways down the streets or into the jungle; he could see small fires spreading even now. Minato walked through the jungle briskly trying to find his way to Kuu, all he had was a gut feeling that told him the general direction. He followed the feeling and eventually found himself in a clearing with exotic trees and flowers surrounding its edges. _

_Minato stopped as a group of people landed in the clearing. One was a man with_ messy silver colored hair and grey eyes. He is equipped with a sword. His outfit consists of black pants and a long sleeved shirt of the same color. The shirt is open in the front, stopping just a few inches below his solar plexus, with crisscrossing bands of leather forming an 'X'. He wore black fingerless gloves and an orange scarf around his neck.

The next person was a woman with brown hair and eyes, wearing a black gown with matching gloves and stockings. Around her neck she tied a red ribbon. She held a scythe in her hands and seemed to look at Minato as if he was nothing more than a bug, not worthy of her time. The next person of their group was a woman with silver colored hair, grey eyes and wearing a white dress, a white mist seemed to spread around her as she stared at Minato with curiosity. The second to last person of the group was a young blonde haired girl with blue eyes, her long blonde hair was done up in pigtails and she had a whip at her side. She wore a yellow Chinese dress and brown boots along with white gloves.

_The last member of the group was a boy with short brown hair dressed in an expensive looking set of white clothes; he had brown eyes that looked at Minato with curiosity, _He was currently latched onto the sword carrying mans' back._. Minato stared back at them as well. "So, who are you?" The boy asked as the three other people watched Minato closely. "Sahashi Minato." The boy raised an eyebrow at him, the grey haired man seemed to study Minato's jacket like something about it made him uncomfortable._

_ "__Is that it? Why are you here?" The boy pressed on, intent to find out why the man was there, was he a Sekirei? An Ashikabi? Or just some poor fellow who wondered in by mistake. Minato narrowed his eyes at the boy. The kid asked too many questions and in the Military Minato learned that you do not answer people's questions unless they were your superior. And this kid was not his superior. When Minato refused to answer the boy frowned. "Well I don't know about you dear sir but I'm Mikogomi and I'm here to add the Sekirei in here to my collection." _

_Minato's hand clenched when he heard the boy start spouting things about Kuu and adding her to his 'collection' did this kid think it was all a game? Then again he probably did, when Minato had worked for the government he had been used as a pawn like in a game. That's what it was to the generals of the armies, to the leaders of countries, just a stupid fucking game! _

_Before Minato could do anything else a voice resounded through the forest. "Haahahahahaha! That's funny; you see we're here to make sure that the Sekirei here gets to our Ashikabi." Looking towards the voice Minato and the others were treated to the sight of several others entering the glade._

_The first was _is a tall woman with long dark green hair and blue eyes. She wears a blue and white tight belly-top, revealing quite some cleavage, which displays the Sekirei Crest on her left breast. Dark long gloves, stockings hold by a garter over her bloomers and thigh length boots complement her appearance. Next was a girl wearing a one piece yellow and black dress she had brown colored hair and eyes. The next woman had blonde short hair. She was wearing a black leather top up from her belly and leather bloomers and stockings.

There were several other people with them including a man with black shaggy hair, and black calculating eyes. He wore a pair of glasses and a business suit. Flanking each side of the man were people in black suits wearing sunglasses and Minato recognized them. _'So these are Higa's people, and I'm guessing the more wildly dressed people are Sekirei.' _Minato thought to himself.

"Who are you and what do you mean? The green girl is mine!" Mikogomi spoke furiously borderline yelling. The green haired woman bristled. "Listen up you little shit! Higa-sama has claimed the Sekirei as his own and you can't do jackshit about it!" Minato looked between the two parties and had a feeling he should get ready to run.

Mikogomi's people bristled themselves at hearing the woman insult their master. The two sides looked like they could start a war right about now and Minato was caught in the crossfire. '_Wouldn't be the first time and most likely not the last either.' _Minato thought to himself. Before the two sides could start killing each other four people jumped down in front of Minato. When Minato caught sight of them he could only stare.

There in front of him was Musubi, Akitsu, Haihane andBenitstubasa. The first two he could understand but Haihane and Benitstubasa, he didn't get it. Now it was the other two sides turn to stare at Minato and the four Sekirei in front of him. "Minato-san!"Musubi practically shouted when she looked at him. Akitsu had relief in her eyes at the sight of her Ashikabi un-harmed as did the last two of their group.

Haihane had her claws on and the others were equipped in the gear they'd normally fight in. "What are you guys doing here?" Minato asked them and Akitsu held out his phone. "Ah….you dropped this and we found the message on it so we came to help you." Akitsu supplied and Musubi was nodding enthusiastically. "I can understand that but why are you two here?" Minato said while taking his phone from Akitsu.

Haihane and Benitstubasa both blushed a bit and mumbled some half assed excuses. While all this went on the other two sides gained tick marks on their heads as Minato continued to ignore them. "Hey! We're about ready to fight to the death over here and we're going to kill you too so stop ignoring us!" The one with the scythe yelled while the others both on Higa's and Mikogomi's side nodded their agreement.

Minato glared at them and before he could speak out against them he found his lips covered by a pair of soft lips that tasted vaguely of strawberries. When he regained his sense of awareness he found out it was Benitstubasa who had kissed him and she was looking at him with love and adoration in her eyes. "Sekirei 105 Benitstubasa yours now and forever." The crimson red wings that had cocooned them slowly faded away while she spoke.

Before he could think of a response his lips were covered by yet another pair of lips that tasted of vanilla. This time he was able to discern it was Haihane quicker. She pulled back and looked at him the same way Benitstubasa did and her normally emo like appearance seemed to brighten up a bit. "Sekirei 104 yours now and forever." The pair of blue Sekirei wings that had sprung from her back slowly receded and disappeared all together. Minato looked at the two as they both had blushes across their faces.

"Well, that happened." Mikogomi supplied and his Sekirei nodded. "Uh, what now?"Asked the scythe wielder. The green haired woman shrugged. "Death match?" Both sides seemed to think about it before shrugging like _'Why the hell not?' _"Death match." They all agreed, Minato quickly found his lips covered by Musubi and Akitsu while the other two sides debated what to do. "What now?" Haihane asked as she looked at the two other sides. "We need to find Kuu." Minato murmured.

_ "__Who?"Benitsubasa asked with a raised eyebrow. "The Sekirei in here, we need to find her." Akitsu nodded her head and Musubi smiled happily and nodded as well. Haihane gave a shrug while Benitstubasa raised an eyebrow before shrugging and turning to face the enemy. "I need you guys to stall them for as long as you can. Do not take unnecessary risks and stick together or at least in teams of two. While you all are engaging the enemy I'll find Kuu and then we pull out. Am I clear?" _

"Ah…yes Minato-sama." Akitsu replied while a small veil of frost decorated the ground around her. Musubi nodded her head affirmative and smiled. "Musubi can't wait to fight someone strong." She cheered. Haihane flexed her claws and Benitstubasa cracked her knuckles. "I guess it would be good to garner some experience." Benitstubasa said while smiling menacingly and Haihane had a small ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Good, good luck and don't die." Minato said and while his voice was a monotone that conveyed nothing they could all feel a small tinge of worry for their wellbeing and they unconsciously sent over feelings of reassurance to alleviate him of his worries. Minato stared at them a moment longer before nodding and dashing back into the forest following the feeling towards Kuu. Several of the people on both sides attempted to pursue him but were blocked off by Minato's four Sekirei.

"Now….Where do you think you're going?" Akitsu asked surprisingly and a solid wall of ice erupted behind them barring the way and keeping them all inside the glade. Then Haihane noticed something off. "Where's the scythe chick?" It was true the scythe wielding girl was gone, Mikogomi smiled deviously. "Seems like Yomi took the initiative. Remind me to give her something as a reward later." The boy spoke to the man he was currently latched onto, said silver haired man nodded and lowered the boy off his back and onto the ground.

Akitsu looked back worriedly towards the direction Minato had gone and she could only hope her Ashikabi would survive. Then again her Ashikabi was something else. "Very well, let us begin." Akitsu spoke without her normal pause at the beginning of her sentences. Musubi clenched her fists tightly and wore an exuberant smile on her face while Haihane and Benitstubasa had adopted smiles as well, Benitstubasa took a fighting stance and Haihane fanned out her claws and prepared to fight.

Then all hell broke loose as all three sides clashed.

**Alright well hope you enjoyed and I'll be back again soon, until then read and leave those reviews or Karasuba will find you and make you leave a review.**


End file.
